The Marauders and Izzy White
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Sirius finds a strange girl in the Marauders compartment. She's rude to him, and becomes friends with Snape, on the train. So I suck at summaries! So sue me! SBOC JPLE RLOC Rated for langage! Please R&R!Complete!
1. Chapter 1:Izzy

Chapter 1

Izzy

Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin finally got to their compartment they always had each year for the last six years.

"I can't believe that James is Head Boy! I always thought it would be you, Moony!" Sirius was saying, as he opened the door to the compartment, and then stopped seeing a strange girl already sitting in it. She didn't look much like a first year, but he never seen her before. "Who are you?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows, "Who's asking?" She looked really weird; she had three piercings, in each ear, and one on top of her right ear in the cartilage. She was wearing a plain black tank-top, and an un-zipped black hoodie, with dark blue jeans (so dark they were almost black), held up with a dark camouflage belt, and large steel-toed boots that looked to big for her feet. She wore, a black rubber-type band, on her right wrist, and a silver watch on her left. Her make-up was so dark around her eyes, she looked like a raccoon. The girl had black hair tied back into a pony tail, expect for two strands hanging down that framed her face, and the tips were died, a light-blue.

"Uhh…I am," Sirius replied confused, "You're in our compartment, and you look too old to be a first year, but I've never seen you before,"

"That's because ya haven't. And I don't see your name on this compartment." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Actually," Remus walked in, and pointed to a carving on the top of the threshold of the compartment, it read: R.L, S.B, P.P, and J.P. "Those are our initials. And you didn't really answer our question, who are you?"

"Sorry, I'll just leave then," she started to stand up, but Sirius put his arm around her, and sat her back down, "No, no, no! We want to know who you are! Please tell us!" Peter and Remus sat down beside them, ready to hear what she had to say, but then the door slid open again. Seeing Severus Snape in the door way. "Snevillus, what do we owe the pleasure?" Sirius said glaring at the Slytherin.

"You don't owe the pleasure," Snape said coldly, "I was just trying to save this poor girl from your presence!"

"I don't think she wants to go with you Snevillus! She wants to stay here!" Sirius said quickly, the girl looked offended.

"I can think for myself, thanks! And I do believe that I do want to go with him!" She stood up and walked out, standing by Severus, waiting for him to show her the way. Snape immaturely stuck out his tongue at the three Marauders, and left, the girl quickly following him. They went into an empty compartment, and sat down. "Thanks for saving me." She said to him.

He nodded,"So who are you anyways?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I'm Izzy White."

"Who are you talking about? There is no one else in here." He replied, he thought she had said 'Is he white?' she hated when people did this. She sighed.

"No my name is Izzy, and my last name is White." She quickly explained.

"Oh! I see. So are you a first year?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to be a seventh year, but I'm going to be sorted with the first years. I just moved here from Ohio. My dad's in the military, so he got shipped to England and well, my mom died, giving birth, so I kinda had to go with him. He's a muggle, but he knew about my mom being a witch. So it was no surprise to him, when I got my letter."

"Really? From the United States? That's cool! Just wait for my bet friend Lily, you'll like her." Just then the door slid open, and there Lily stood.

"Ahhh! I'm sooooooo mad! Dumb Potter is Head Boy! I have to live with him for the rest of the year! Oh, Hello! Who's this Sev?" She said finally realizing that Izzy was sitting there.

"This is an exchange student from the U.S. Her name is Izzy. Izzy White,"

"Well hello Izzy White, I'm Lily Evans," She stuck out her hand and Izzy took it surprised that she didn't think of a pun from her name. Izzy asked about who Potter was, and wasn't surprised to hear that he was friends with the boy she had just met. Then Severus and Lily started to tell Izzy about Hogwarts, and the houses.

Meanwhile in the Marauders Compartment…….

"Yeah and she actually went with old Snevillus! It was outrageous! I can't believe her! She'll probably be put in Slytherin! I hope she does!" Sirius was complaining to his best friend, James.

Sorting………..

"White, Isabella" McGonagall's voice called out. Izzy cringed at her full name, she hated the name Isabella. She walked forward, and the professor placed the Sorting Hat on her head. _Well, you have lots of courage. You'd do well in Gryffindor. But there is something about your mind something peculiar. _

_That's because I can read minds! It's my wiccan power! _She thought back to the hat.

_I can see it now. You have great power, a good Slytherin! I know where to put you! _

……………..

TBC!

* * *

A/N: I know Severus was out of charcter, and Lily and him shouldn't be talking, but I'm making it so that they do so if you do't like it, too bad! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2:Gryffindors and Slytherins

Chapter 2

Gryffindors and Slytherins

I can see it now. You have great power, a good Slytherin! I know where to put you!

GRYFFINDOR! the hat yelled out, Severus groaned, why did all his friends have to be in

Gryffindor?? Izzy jumped off the chair and walked down, to the Gryffindor table, her boots

clamping the whole way, echoing off the walls.

Being the last of the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to say his speech, Let's all have another great

year at Hogwarts!" he said, as Izzy sat down beside, Lily, who was forcefully sitting by James. The

tables filled with food, Izzy shrugged and filled her plate with alot of food. Remus, who sat across

from her, was amazed of how much she had on her plate. ⌠Wow, you have a lot on your plate

there," he started to make conversation.

"Are you calling me fat?"She asked, she just loved messing with people.

"No, no, no! I was just saying you can eat a lot for a girl," he said.

"You thought just because I'm girl, I couldn't eat all of this?" she cocked her head.

"No! That's not what I meant!" _Oh! This is getting off to a bad start! I was just trying to make _

_conversation. She probably thinks that I'm a sexist pig now!  
_

She laughed out loud hearing this, "I was just playin' with ya! We met on the train right? You're

the one with your name on you compartment? The one with the rude friend?" she remembered

Sirius, who was sitting beside Remus stuffing his face with turkey. Remus blushed a little, as he

nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Remus Lupin by the way," he stuck out his hand, she took it briefly. "I'm.."but he

cut her off.

"Isabella White, I heard when you were sorted," She narrowed her eyes.

⌠Don't. Call. Me. Isabella. I hate that name. Call me Izzy," he nodded, he was dead scared of her,

most of it was because of the way she looked, then when she said it like that, it sounded as though

she would kill him. "So what's your friend's name?" she nodded her head to Sirius.

"Sirius Black," but it wasn"t Remus that answered, it was a girl sitting on her other side. "He is

like a sexy god. Like every girl wants him. But he is mine so you need to like back off." Izzy

turned her head to her, one of her eyebrows raised. The girl had bleach blonde hair, and big blue

eyes, she had a lot of makeup on, she had bright pink low-cut cami on with, with light blue jeans.

Izzy thought she looked like a walking, talking Barbie doll, that said 'like' too much Hey

Barbie, I don't like the big headed retard. I just wanted to know what his name was, so chillax,"

"Hey! I am not a big headed retard!" Sirius defended himself. _Why don't she like me? Every girl _

_likes me!_ "Not every girl likes you, ya know," Izzy said. "Hate to break it to you, but you are a big

headed retard, Padfoot," James got in the conversation. "Oh Prongs how you hurt me!" He put

his hand over his heart."You know I'm kidding mate!" James said to his friend. "Are they always

like this?" Izzy whispered to Lily. Lily nodded at her new friend. "So are we allowed to sit at

different table?" Lily raised her eyebrows, "Want to go to the Slytherin table?" Izzy nodded. "I

think we are allowed to, but no ones ever done it. Not that I know of."

"I thought you werefriends with Severus? How come you never went over there?"

"Because they would never let a Muggle born over there, or else I probably would. Your not going over there are you?" "Got to be

a Rebel!" Izzy winked, and picked up her plate and started to walk over to the Slytherin's table.

She heard about one-hundred voices in her head saying things like What is she doing? or Is she

heading over to the Slytherin table? She put a big smile on her face, and sat down next to Severus,

the whole school was talking, especially the teacher's table. They couldn't believe a Gryffindor

would actually go over and sit with a Gryffindor. "So what's up?" she asked Severus. "What are

you doing?" he hissed.

"Talking to my friend. You got a problem with it?" "No, but Gryffindors never sits with

Slytherins"

"So? You're my friend right? I think I should be able to sit with you! Unless you don't want me to?" "No, I want you to!" "What are you doing here?" hissed a girl with curly black

hair and cold dark eyes. "I'm sitting here. You got a fucking problem with it?" she gave the girl

her famous death glare. Izzy liked to call it her 'I'm gunna murder you' stare. The girl shook her

head. Izzy smiled, "Good," she said, then went back to her food, with everyone staring at her.

After dinner, Izzy walked with Lily up to their dormitory, and unpacked all her stuff. Then went

downstairs to the common room to see the Marauders sitting there, taking amongst themselves. So

she decided to mess with them a bit.

"Hey your Remus right? The one who thinks I'm fat, and is sexist?" she pointed at the werewolf.

"Yeah," he knew she was kidding, and could see that she wanted to mess with his friends, so he

winked at her.

"Moony, you do know that it is rude to call girls fat." James said.

"I know Prongs, I just┘.I don't look at her!" he pointed at her. "Wormtail do you think she's

fat?" Peter shook his head violently. "Padfoot?" "Well, maybe just a little," Sirius said. _Hehe! It__'s gunna be fun messing with her! Hope she don't take it so personal!  
_

"Well, I'm not anorexic," She replied.

"So what's up with the nicknames? Moony? Wormtail? Padfoot? Prongs?" They all looked at

each other smiling ear to ear, and thought pretty much the same thing. _Well Remus is a werewolf, _

_and James, Sirius, and Peter are Animagi, and well we go out every full moon. Yeah that would go _

_down nicely!  
_

"Nothing!" They said all at once.

"Well it sounds like fun! When's next full moon? I want to come!" She whispered. The Peter,

Sirius, and James all looked wide-eyed at her, while Remus went white.

* * *

A/N:Hehe! I'm evil! PLEASE review! If you do you will get a sex god Sirius Black! Thanks to my one and only reviewer of last chappie:Mrs. E. Lupin your the BEST! In the world! 


	3. Chapter 3: Timber

Chapter 3 Timber 

"How did you know?" Remus said in a whisper.

"I can read minds," Izzy replied, "Err...Temporarily of course."

"Really? That's so cool! I wish I could read minds!" Sirius said so loud that half the common room looked over at them.

"Shhh! Padfoot just scream to the whole common room that she can read minds! I bet she didn't want everyone to know that!" Remus hit him upside the head. "Come on we'll talk in our dormitory,"

They all followed him except for James who, was staring helplessly at Lily. Izzy rolled her eyes, went over to James and stepped in front of his view. He tried to look around her but then, Izzy slapped him in the face, "Hey! Lover boy. Come on." James put his hand to his cheek where there was now a red mark and sourly went up to his room with his friends and the girl that had caused him the pain. They all sat on their own beds and Izzy went straight for Remus's.

"So you can read minds?' Peter excitedly.

"Yeah, Umm... I cast a spell so I err... could read minds for a day. My first day at Hogwarts, so I would know what people thought of me," She lied quickly. The truth was that she could read minds all her life, but she didn't want them to know that.

"Could you teach us the spell?" James asked.

"Err...I don't really know it. My friend Angel put it on me before I left though,"

"I like that name Angel, it's so pretty!" Peter said with a little too much enthusiasm. They all looked at him funny.

"So can I join you guys or what?' She cocked her head.

"Are you an animagus?' Sirius asked.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Izzy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Show us then," Peter said. Izzy stood off Remus's bed and turned into a large black wolf, with fierce green eyes. Then she transformed back into her self.

"Wow that's really cool! I love your animal," Remus said.

"You would wolf boy," James said. Remus blushed.

"Thanks. So?" She pressed.

"We need to talk this over," Sirius said as they huddled, together like a football team. "So what do you guys think? Yes or no?"

"I totally think we should do it!" Remus said, then blushed.

"Me too," Peter piped up.

"She cool," James shrugged.

"Well I think that she's mean. I mean she's always mean to me!" Sirius said.

"Three against one Padfoot. Sorry." Remus said then they broke up, "Your in. Your name could be..."

"Moony's girl," James teased.

"Shut-up Prongs!" Remus elbowed him in the ribs, blushing for the third time. "I was going to say, Timber. You know like a Timber wolf,"

Izzy thought about it and after a couple seconds, nodded, "I like it,"

"So what's up with you and Snivelus?" Sirius asked.

"He's my friend. He was nice to me one the train un-like you," she replied.

"B-b-b-ut..."

"What are you going to do stutter at me?"

He shut his mouth. Then Peter opened his, "So where did you move from?"

"I moved from the U.S in Ohio,"

"Why?" James asked.

"Well because my dad's in the military and he got stationed in London," she said simply.

"Well what about your mom?' Remus said, but then he knew it was the wrong thing because Izzy got a pained look on her face.

"She died giving birth to me," Izzy replied.

"I'm so sorry," Remus felt really bad bringing it up.

"No, no it's okay. It's just my dad, he's an asshole, and he tells me every day, and in each letter that it was my fault that she died. He hates me for it. And I hate him. We barley even talk. Back home I went to a boarding school, just so I wouldn't have to see him. Then in the summer I either stayed locked up in my room or over at Angel's place. And if he writes to me it's only to tell me horrible things."

"He's an idiot don't listen to him. It's not your fault." Peter said, trying to sympathize.

"I know, I know. Well I'm going off to bed. See y'all tomorrow!" She blew a kiss to them all as she walked out the door.

'Wow. She is bi-polar or crazy or something," Sirius commented.

* * *

**A/N:Hey hoped y'all liked this chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys!!!!!Please review anyone can just push the little purple button that says 'GO'!!! 'Till next time...**

**Cho Raven Black:D**


	4. Chapter 4:Rule Breaking and Scary Dreams

Chapter 4

Breaking Rules and Scary Dreams

_It was a warm fall day. Remus was walking around the lake, staring into the dark depths. There was a sudden whisper of wind, which made Remus's spine tingle. He felt like suddenly someone was watching him. It was like he could feel their stare penetrating through his skull. He jerked around to find the most beautiful girl. She had straight layered black hair, with green dyed tips, that fell to the edge of her shoulders. Her light-blue eyes were staring into his chocolate brown ones. He was dazed by her beauty. She was wearing a long black halter dress. She seemed really familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He was dragged from his thoughts with the soft sound of music. She came over to him, and put her long arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and they started to move slowly to the beat. Next thing he knew he figured out who it was, "Izzy?" He whispered. The girl shook her head, "No I'm…" But he didn't hear her name because he screamed in agony. He felt a sudden rush of pain spread through his body. He dropped down to his hands and knees. It was the pain he felt every month, every full moon. He screamed for her to run, but she didn't move, it was like she was frozen in fear. He finally changed, and was ready to pounce…_

Remus woke with a cold sweat running down his face. Who was the girl if it wasn't Izzy? She wore the same black make-up, hair, and clothes. The only difference was the tips of her hair were green, instead of blue, and her eyes were blue instead of green. He knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep, so he grabbed a random book from his trunk and went down to the common room to read. When he got there, he saw Izzy sitting on a couch near the fire, concentrating on a book on the coffee table. The book then started to float in mid-air. Izzy brought her hands up, as if controlling the book. He walked up beside her, and then the book dropped, to the floor with a thud.

"Remus! Don't do that! You scarred the shit out of me,"

"Sorry. What were you doing?" he sat down beside her.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here,"

"But you were moving that book! With out a wand! How did you do that?"

"I was not! You sir, are just drowsy, and seeing things. What are you doing down here?" She changed the subject quickly.

"You're probably right,"

"No I _am _right,"

"Ok… Well I had a nightmare and can't go back to sleep, so I came down here to read a book,"

"Oh. Well read to me," She moved closer to him, as his heart began to race.

"Um… ok," He began to read. Within minutes her head was on his shoulder and she was asleep. He covered her up with a warm blanket and went upstairs to sleep too.

* * *

When Remus came downstairs the next morning, Izzy was gone. He the rest of the Marauders went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, to find Izzy talking to Lily. 

"But yeah, he's a good guy at heart….Hi!" Lily said as the Marauders walked up and sat down.

"Hey Evans, looking wonderful today," He said putting an arm around her. She brushed his arm off, "Don't even think about it, Potter," she glared at him. _I'm thinking about it! I'm thinking about it!_

Izzy laughed aloud.

"What was that about White?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing Black," She replied coolly.

"Oh, here are your guys' schedules," Lily handed four papers to the boys.

"Yes, we all have Transfiguration first!" James said.

"Ihave Transfiguration first, too." Izzy said. "Lily?"

Lily sighed, "DADA,"

"Oh, well I'll see you in second though," She grabbed her bag and headed off. Surprisingly enough, she was wearing light colored jeans, Remus noticed. But she was still wearing a black tee shirt, with a white skull on the front.

* * *

"Alright class settle down," McGonagall walked into the room. The buzzing classroom quitted. "I'd like to welcome Miss Isabella White, to our school." 

"Please call me Izzy. I don't like the name Isabella." The Professor looked shocked; the class was confused, so what if she wanted to be called Izzy?

"Miss White, is that a tongue ring?" McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Professor," She answered, sticking out her tongue, to show her.

"Did you read the school rules before you came here?"

Izzy nodded.

"Then you know that there are supposed to be no facial piercing other than ears,"

She nodded again. The class was on the edge of their seats, being entertained.

"Then why do you have a pierced tongue?"

"Because it's cool," She shrugged.

"Do you know why we make rules?"

"Yeah, for something to break," Izzy replied.

"Detention. Tonight. Eight o'clock. My office." She said through clenched teeth.

"But professor! It's not like it distracts the class. I mean it's in her mouth!" Remus pointed out.

"Fine, but she still has a detention for mouth,"

"See ya at eight teach!" Izzy sat down in her seat between Sirius and Remus.

_I think I'm starting to like this girl. _She heard Sirius think. She smirked, and was in a better mood all day, even though she did have detention.

* * *

A/N: You guys like tis Chapter??? I think I'm going to Put in a Halloween dance next Chapter! YAY! Please REVIEW!!!!!! 

Thanks to my reviewers:red-gummi-bear75, Angel Lupin, Reiya-chan, and Mrs. E. Lupin x. THANK-YOU guys! Much love!

Cho Raven Black:D


	5. Chapter 5: Izzy the Trying Matchmaker

Chapter 5

Izzy the Trying Matchmaker

"Hey Sev. What's up?" Izzy ran up to Snape in the hallway, but he just kept walking.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Yes,"

"But why? What did I do?"

"You're hanging around my worst enemy! That's why! I thought you were different! But no! _Everyone _has to like those damn MARAUDERS!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but they are my friends, just like you are,"

"You are no longer my friend," Snape walked off in a huff, leaving Izzy behind. _Fine then if he wants to be that way, then I'm not talking to him anymore_! Izzy thought to herself.

"Evans please go out with me. I can show you that I've changed. Just one date?"

"No! Don't you ever give up? Read my lips I DON'T like you! Your irresponsible! And bigheaded."

_I really do like her how can I get her to see? She's smart, beautiful, and kind, the perfect woman_.

Izzy heard everything walking by the empty classroom, the two were arguing in. She stopped to hear more.

"No this is the end of discussion! Goodbye Potter!" a flash of red swished past Izzy and around the corner.

"Did you hear all that?" James came out of the classroom.

"Some."

"I've been trying to get her to go out with me since fourth year. But she thinks I'm an irresponsible toe rag. Because I prank people. But I was just doing that to impress her. And she also thinks that I just want her to have her, because I've had almost every girl in school but her."

"I can see that you really like her. I'll talk to her,

"No! Don't. Please?"

Izzy nodded, but she crossed her fingers behind her back, with a smirk.

* * *

Izzy found Lily in the library doing her Potions homework.

"Can I talk to you? Girl to girl?"

Lily looked up, nodded then shut the parchment she was writing on in her Potions book.

"Lily I have to tell you something that you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone."

"Err...Okay,"

"I can read minds,"

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but I was born with it. I can read minds,"

"That is so cool! Tell me what I'm thinking!"

_Hi Izzy!_

"Hi Izzy,"

"Whoa! That is _awesome_!"

"So I heard you talking, well talking loudly with James, and I also heard what he was thinking,"

"Really? Was it 'Lily I just want to have sex with you and dump you just so I can do that with every girl in the school?' Was that it?"

"No, Lily," Izzy put on a really serious face, "He really, really likes you. I'll quote what he thought, 'I really do like her how can I get her to see? She's smart, beautiful, and kind, the perfect woman.' That's what he thought. I swear to it!"

"He really thought that?' Izzy nodded. "He is still immature,"

"But he's trying to change, for you. Just think about what I said." Izzy left a stunned Lily and went back to the common room. Where she found a new notice on the cork board.

It read:

_**Attention All Seventh Years:**_

_ There is going to be a Halloween Ball on October 31st. If you would like to attend please tell the Head Boy or Girl. The ball is formal, so guys in tuxedoes and ladies in dresses. You will need to tell the Head Boy or Girl your date also. Thank-you!_

"So are you going?" a voice said behind her. She turned to see Remus staring at the same paper.

"Only if I find a date,' She sighed.

"True,"

"I'll see you around Moony,"

She walked off to her dormitory.

"Later...Timber,"

* * *

Sirius had no trouble finding a date, he had that blonde Izzy met on the first night, whose name turned out to be Ana. James triend to ask Lily, and surpirsingly she said she'd think about out.

"Um...Izzy?" Remus asked her as they were walking out to the first Hogsmeade trip.

"Yes Moony?"

"Wouldyouliketogototheballwithmeasfriends?"

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to the ball with me, as friends of course."

"Sure, HEY! James!" She called ahead.

"Yes wonderful, powerful, awesome Izzy?" Izzy had told him about Lily and her talk, (excpet for the her reading mind thing)

"I'm going to the ball with Remus, so don't forget to put us down on the list when we get back ok?"

James nodded but wasn't really listening. He was to busy staring ahead, at Lily. Lily was waiting for Izzy, she was going to take her dress shoping.

"Hey Lily,""

"Hey," She half-cringed, "James."

James was over the top with excitment, screaming "She called me James! She called me James!"

"You ready for this thing?" Izzy asked, she didn't really like to shop.

"Wait where are you going?" Sirius asked her.

"Well nosy. I'm going dress shoping," she mumbled.

"What? Didn't catch that." He cupped his hand around his ear and leaned closer.

"I said..." she leaned so close to him that he could smell the perfume on her. "I'M GOING DRESS SHOPING!" She yelled in his ear.

"OW! You didn't have to yell!"

"Well you didn't have to be a smart ass. You heard what I said the first time. Come on Lily let's get this stupid thing done and over with," Izzy stalked off and Lily followed. Remus stared at them in amazment. Izzy was just so cool.

"So did you think about James?"

"Ok, So he likes me," They walked into a store for dresses and started to look around.

"And you like him too. I can tell." She put her finger to her temple, to motion that she could read it from her mind.

"Oh. Well do you think I should go to the ball with him?"

"Yes. I think it would make him very happy. And you two would make such a cute couple,"

"How about this one?" Lily held up a red dress with sparkles all over it.

"No way. I'm wearing a black one,"

"Why do you always wear black It's so drepressing!"

Trying to ignore what Lily said Izzy grabbed a dress of the rack and held it up,"I like this one,"

"Whoa! It's gorgeous! Go try it on!"

Izzy went back to the dressing room and tried on the dress, and walked out to show Lily.

"You look stunning! You should so get it!"

"Awesome! That took shorter than I thought," She went back into the room to change back. She handed the clerk the short black dress, with spaghetti straps, and some money to pay for it. Then grabbed the bag the clerk put it and left the store to meet up with the Marauder's.

"James can I talk to you?" Lily and Izzy found the marauder's drinking butter beer in The Three Bromsticks.

"Anything,"'So you found a dress?" Remus asked Izzy. Izzy nodded. "Can I see it?"

Izzy shook her head, "Not until the ball, silly." She said as Lily was pulling James by the arm to a corner of the pub.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"YES!!! THANK-YOU! THANK-YOU!" He ran around the entire village from happiness, when Remus finally calmed him down.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I hope ya'll like this chapter! Lily and James are together now! YAY! Next chapter I PROMISE that it will be the ball... and at the end of it will probably be sombody's first kiss! Anyone want to guess who? HEHE! Alos who do you (my fabulous readers) want to see Izzy with, Sirius or Remus??? PLEASE Review! And thanks to my Reviewers:pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD, Angel Lupin and red-gummi-bear75. Love y'all!

Till next time...

Cho Raven Black:D 


	6. Chapter 6:Halloween Dance

Chapter 6 Halloween Dance 

Lily woke up early Halloween day, just to get ready for the dance. She woke up Izzy, who didn't want to get all primped up. She got up, but didn't get ready yet. Instead most of the day she hung out with the Marauder's while the other girls got all pretty.

"You ready for tonight?" Remus asked Izzy.

"Yeah, I can't wait! Though it will probably be the only time you'll see me in a dress,"

"Then I can't wait!" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut-it Black," Izzy gave him a death stare, and that shut-him up. "So me and Lily are now officially an item now," James said proudly, "And it's all thanks to Izzy here," He pointed at her.

"Aw James it was nothing," She waved a hand at him.

Then a hour before the dance, she started to get ready. Lily was freaking out that she wasn't ready yet, but Izzy knew what she was doing. She took a shower, did her nails (black of course silly) and her toes (black and orange), make-up, hair (half-up, half-down), and had her dress on, ten minutes before the dance started. Lily had on the red sparkly dress she had in Hogsmeade that day they were looking for Izzy's dress, she looked great. Ana, who to Izzy's annoyance, was in their room getting ready for Sirius. Ana had a baby-blue halter dress that came down to her shins. Then they heard James's voice call from down the steps, "You girls ready?"

"Yeah!' Izzy yelled back before Lily and Ana could protest.

"Ok, how do I look," Lily asked Izzy, fixing her dress.

"Awesome!" Izzy put up two thumbs.

Ana snorted, "And how do I look?"

"Like a bitch, Barbie," Izzy smiled at her, flipped her off then walked down the steps first, when she got to the bottom, the boys were waiting for them. She got a couple of wolf-whistles, where she flipped them off too. She took Remus's arm, he whispered into her ear, "You look great,"

"You clean up not to bad your self," she winked at him.

Lily came down next, she got even more wolf-whistles then Izzy did, but Izzy didn't really care. James bowed in front of her his hand out. She took it and he kissed her hand gently. "Milady," She blushed. Ana started to walk down the steps too, and got a full applause. Sirius took her arm and they walked out together, Peter following behind them. For his date would be meeting him in the Great Hall. The dance was in full upbeat when they all got there. Peter found his date, who was also his girlfriend, a short Hufflepuff girl with a purple dress on. Peter took her and went out onto the dace floor. Sirius whispered something in Izzy's ear while Ana wasn't looking, "Save me a dance, Ok?" She rolled her eyes then nodded.

"Ok. Come on Remus let's go get some drinks," she grabbed Remus by the hand and lead him to the punch table, where Lily and James were making cups of red fruit-punch. Izzy and Remus stayed and talked with the new couple until after a couple of minutes, a slow song came on. Lily walked out, James close behind like a love-sick puppy. He held her close and started to move along with the beat. Izzy looked at Remus who shrugged, and took her by the waist as she put her arms around his neck. Just like in his dream, the girl looked a little different. He thought about his dream and the girl, little did he know was that she was reading into his thoughts, about the girl. She knew who it was. How did he know her? Why was she in his dreams? Izzy started to ponder more, when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" it was Sirius, she wanted to stay with Remus and learn more about what he knew about the girl, but she did promise him a dance. "Quick, while Ana's in the bathroom," Izzy rolled her eyes, and put her arms around Sirius's neck he pulled her close to him. She didn't know why but she loved the way he touched her. With those large, soft hands. She felt safer with him now than with anyone she ever knew. Then he pulled her in more, they were barely an inch apart now. She put her head on his shoulder, when Ana walked in. She saw Izzy with her boyfriend. Ana came over to them and pulled them apart like a crowbar. Then she punched Izzy in the nose. Izzy fell to the ground, holding her nose, could see blood coming from between the cracks of her fingers. Ana started to kick Izzy in the ribs. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if Ana wasn't wearing heels. Izzy felt one of her ribs break, when the kicking stopped. Izzy opened her eyes, Sirius and Remus were holding back Ana. Peter came over, and helped Izzy to her feet. He and his date helped her to the Hospital Wing, as Sirius, Remus and the teachers calmed down Ana.

* * *

A couple minutes before, with Lily and James...

Lily had her head on James' shoulder and his hands were tightly around her waist, as if someone was going to come and take her away.

"Lily?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed quietly in his ear, sending a tingle down his spine.

"Do you want to go outside? It's a little stuffy in here," She nodded gently against his body, then grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining, and if it weren't for the colored nails, you couldn't tell whose fingers were whose. They opened the doors to the outside and they felt a cool wind. It felt good, for their combined body heat was making them sweat.

"You know, I've wanted to do this for a long time, Lily. I love you, so much. From your flaming red hair, to your sparkling green eyes. I love everything about you,"

"I love you too James. I can see that you've changed. Izzy told me that you did it all just for me. So that I would take you. And I have James Potter. I have taken you and I will never let you go," He pulled her closer to him, their bodies touched in the middle. He leaned his face in closer to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Then their lips met into a warm passionate kiss. Fireworks went off in both their heads. They loved every moment of it. When the doors burst open making them jump a bit apart. It was Remus.

He raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face, then said seriously, "It's Izzy. She's really bad. She's in the Hospital Wing, come on," The two broke into a dead run, leaving Remus behind them. Who then caught up with them in the Hospital Wing, beside Izzy's bedside.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope y'all liked this chapter! Next chapter should be either A truth or dare or a 'I haven't' chapter...either way should be lots of fun! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again to my reviewers from other chapters! Much love! Till Next time...

Cho Raven Black:D


	7. Chapter 7:Truth or Dare

Chapter 7

Truth or Dare

(Same Night as dance around ten. Madame Pomfrey has fixed up Izzy. She pretty much all better! YAY!)

"You are suspended for the rest of the year Miss Scott," Professor Dumbledore was telling Ana.

"But Prof-"

"No buts. You seriously beat a fellow student. I have sent a letter home, you bags have been packed and are waiting for you on the grounds. Please go outside and wait for a carriage that will take you to the train."

"Fine," She huffed and stalked off, but before leaving the Hospital Wing she came over to Sirius, and said in a dark voice, "We are so over!"

"How are you feeling Miss White?" Dumbledore asked.

"A lot better. Do you think I can go now?"

"I'll talk to Madame Pomfrey and tell her that I gave you permission to go,"

Izzy nodded, got up and walked out the door, with Lily and the Marauders following.

"I'm sorry," Sirius caught up with her.

"For what? You did nothing," She got to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password.

"But I danced with you. And I knew it would make Ana pissed off," Sirius climbed in after her.

"Listen. I don't care. Now if you don't mind, then I'm going to get out of this damn dress," she stormed up to the girls dormitory.

"Oh My God! James and I had the most wonderful night! He kissed me! It was so brilliant!" Lily fell on her bed backwards.

"See I told you he liked you," Izzy was suddenly wrapped around in Lily's arms.

"Thank-you soooo much! You are truly my best friend!"

"Thanks! You can be my second best friend. Sorry but Angel was first and I've known her longer,"

"It's ok! Come on. Let's go see if the boys want to play a game," She wiggled her eye brows and opened the door.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to change first," Lily nodded then shut the door behind her as she walked down to the common room. Izzy changed into green plaid pajama bottoms, a rock-n-roll t-shirt. Then pulled a black hoodie over it. Once she got downstairs, Lily had already rounded the boys up.

"Wait before we play any games, lets go somewhere private," James suggested.

"Ok, but where?" Lily asked.

"Here," James walked over to the fireplace whispered a password to the wall beside it (the crack of the fireplace and the wall) and it opened up to a secret room..

"Wow," Lily said. "Can you tell us the password?"

The marauders shook their heads, "No way! Then you'd no where we plan our pranks. And we wouldn't have any secrets left!"

Lily looked at Izzy, Izzy looked at Lily.

_Can you get it?_

_Got it, I'll tell you later_

_Awesome!_

They all walked in the room. It looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room. They all sat down in a circle.

"So what do you guys want to play?" Peter asked.

"Truth or Dare," Izzy and Lily said in unison.

"Ok, but here," Remus took out his wand, then the end lit up purple, "Now we have to answer truthfully and take all dares."

"Sweet!" Sirius said.

"I'll start," Izzy said. "Sirius truth or dare?"

"Phbbtt Dare," he said waving his hand in the air and rolling his eyes.

"I dare you to kiss James," Izzy crossed her arms over her chest.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius yelled together.

"You have to do it mate. The spell," Remus stated,

Sirius leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. "You didn't say where," Sirius winked at her. "My turn," he rubbed his hands together. He looked around the room, "Truth or dare, Lily?"

"Truth,"

He coughed which sounded something like 'baby', "Do you really like Snape?"

"Yes."

"But why?" James asked.

"I don't have to answer that. My turn. Peter, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," _I hate dares._

"Do you really like the Slytherins?"

"N-," he started to answer, but something weird started to happen, like he lost his voice then said, "Yes, I really like them. I hang out with them sometimes," then his eyes got big and he covered his mouth with his chubby little hand.

"Wormtail! How could you!" Sirius said, "You know how much I loathe Slytherins!"

"Sorry, but some of them are really nice!"

"Yeah, Slytherins nice," James said sarcastically.

He let out a little squeal of pain and grabbed his left arm then said, "I'm tired. And I don't want to play this game anymore. I'm going to bed," He got up and left the room.

"Well that was just weird," Remus said. They all nodded.

_He's hiding something. I can tell_.

_But what?_

_I don't know. He's blocking what it is. But I'll dig some more later_. Lily nodded.

"I'll go now," James said. "Izzy, truth or dare?" _If she picks dare I'm going to pay her back by making her kiss Lily._

_I don't want to kiss Lily so_, "Truth," _Damn!_

"Out of the guys here who is the hottest?"

Izzy thought about it for a moment before answering, "You all are equal in hottness, but

Remus is smarter and nicer than you two. So I'd have to say Remus," Remus turned

as red as Lily"s hair.

"Um...Thanks," he mumbled.

"Alright, Remus truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to go reveal your un-dying love to Professor McGonagall,"

"But I don't have an un-dying love for McGonagall,"

"Exactly, Now do it, before the spell kicks in," she said in a sort of sing-song voice.

"Fine," he grumbled, as they all stood up. They walked out of the common room, and went down to Professor McGonagall's office and walked in as quietly as they could. Then they all walked into her personal quarters. Lily, Izzy, Sirius, and James made themselves invisible. Remus walked over to wear the Professor was sleeping, and shook her gently.

"Mr. Lupin, what's wrong? Why are you out of bed?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Well Professor. I couldn't sleep. Because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Ever since first year, I---Love you,"

The other four teenagers in the room had to hold back their laughter.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, I'm flattered, really. But you are too young for me. Now please go back to bed,"

"Ok," He walked out, with Sirius, James, Lily and Izzy following him. When they got out into the hall they all started to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! That was probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done! Your lucky it was dark or she'd prbably see my face go all red! And it's going to make Transfiguration lessons very awkward!"

"Yeah but that was hilarious!" Sirius choked out between laughs.

"Pig Snout" Remus said as they got to the portrait. They all piled inside and went back to the room, to keep playing.

"Yes! My turn! Izzy, You know the question, Truth or Dare?" Remus said.

_I'm not very good at dares but if she picks it I'll try._

Izzy put on a smirk, "Dare,"

"I've got the perfect one!" James yelled, and leaned over whispered something in Remus'ear. Remus shook his head.

"That's stupid James,"

"I got one," Sirius said, then he too whispered something in Remus' ear.

Remus put on a big smile, "I love it! I dare you to take a swim in the lake," He stopped for a dramatic pause, "Butt naked,"

Izzy shrugged, got up and started to leave. Everyone surprised by her reaction, got up and followed her. They made it out to the lake, and Izzy started to take off her clothes, she got down to bra and boxers (and yes she wears boxers) then she turned around to the boys and said, "Alright, turn around for a moment." _Damn she has a nice body!_ She heard Sirius's voice in her head.

"Bu-" Sirius started, but all of them glared at him, "Ok!" He put his hands in defense and turned around. They heard a big splash, and they knew it was safe to turn around. I Izzy waved to them from the dark waters, they waved back. She swam a lap, then she stuck up her index finger and turned in circles, they got the message.

She got out and put back on her clothes. "You guys have no idea how cold that was," she shivered.

"Here," Sirius put his arm around her, "Better?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah thanks,"

"Come on guys. Lets go to bed now. I'm tired." Lily yawned. They all nodded. They went upstairs to bed, and for some odd reason, Izzy couldn't stop thinking about Sirius, and Sirius couldn't stop thinking about Izzy. But then something iterputed Izzy's thoughts about him, "Izzy what is that password?" Lilys voice came into her head.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Gryffindors Rule,"

* * *

A/N: I hope y'all liked it! Next Chapter I think I'm gunna let them bring someone in from home for the holidays. Who do you want to see???? Guys I would just like to recomend a story by Angel Charlie Lupin it's called 'But I need her' it's a Sirius/OC too! Check it out! THANKS for the reviews guys! I really love them! Please review! For Izzy's sake!

Cho Raven Black:D


	8. Chapter 8:Angel

Chapter 8 Angel 

"We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back, and we just started getting busy when she whispered 'what was that' The wind I think cause no one else knows where we are. And then That's when she started screaming 'That's my Dad outside the car!' Oh please! The keys! They're not in the ignition. Must have wound up on the floor while we switching our positions. I guess they knew that she was missin'. As I tried to tell her daddy it was her mouth that I was kissing. Screaming Oh! My God! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" Izzy was listening to her MP3 Player, singing aloud, when she turned around to see the Marauder's looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. Izzy put up a finger, then turned off the blaring music, and took out her headphones.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Peter repeated.

"Listening to my MP3 player,"

"What's that?" James asked.

"It"s a little device that you can put songs on, and listen to them," She held it up.

"That's so cool! So what were you singing?" Remus asked.

"'Animals' by Nickelback. They are my favorite band,"

"Can we listen?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe later. What do you guys want? And how did you guys get up here? I thought boys weren't allowed in girls dormitories?"

"Well, we figured out that if a girl is standing on the stairs, then you can get up them. So we asked Lily to stand on them so we could come up and talk to you,"

"'Bout what?" She said, as she stuck her MP3 Player in her trunk and sat on her bed.

"Well what your going to do for holidays. The last day is tomorrow, and..."

"I'm not going home," She said quickly, she didn't want to be home with her dad.

"Lucky. My mum says I have to go home," Peter said sadly.

"I can't even go home," Sirius said, "I ran away last year,"

"Yeah, I wish." Izzy replied.

"I'm staying," James said, "Because Lily's not going home. She said that her sister is bringing her boyfriend home, and she don't want to be there. So I said I'd stay with her."

"Well if you guys are staying, I will," Remus said. "Come on let's go tell Professor McGonagall,"

"Why? You want an excuse to see her?" Izzy said with a big smile. The four burst out laughing. Remus threw a pillow at her. They went down to her office and told her what they were doing.

"Well, you guys were the last people to tell me what you're doing," she said looking at the list, "And well, that's weird Miss White, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans, and Mr. Snape are the only ones staying this holiday. Since there aren't that many staying, maybe I'll let you bring someone to come and stay. In fact I'm going to go ask the headmaster," She got up and walked out the door.

"If we can who are you going to bring?" Izzy asked Remus.

"Probably no one," he shook his head.

"I think I'll bring my baby cousin, Nymphadora! She's always a bundle of fun," Sirius said.

"Maybe I'll bring my dad," James said. "Who are you going to bring Izzy?"

"Maybe Angel will be able to come!" Izzy said excitedly.

"That would be cool," Remus said. As Professor McGonagall came back in.

"He said that would be splendid! Please write to whoever you are going to invite, and tell me tomorrow if they can come. Then I'll set up and arrangement for them to get here," So they went back to the common room, and Izzy ran upstairs to write a letter to Angel. She sent it right away. Sirius and James were sending letters, when Izzy came trucking down the steps, the sound of her heavy boots echoing in the almost empty common room. Lily walked in the common room, throwing her bulging bag down, and sat in a big armchair next to Peter's armchair.

"Hey! Now I have to sit on the floor!" Izzy crossed her arms standing in front of her friends. The couch had Sirius, James and Remus sitting on it, and there were no other furniture around the spot they were sitting around, to sit down on.

"Here," Sirius patted a hand on his leg, suggesting foe her to sit on his lap. She shrugged and sat down.

"Did Professor McGonagall tell you what we can do for the holidays?" James asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to ask anyone,"

"Why not?" Peter said.

"I would ask my parents, but they're going to be to busy with Petunia's boyfriend, _Vernon_."

"It's getting late, and we have potions tomorrow, first thing in the morning, so I'm going to go to bed," Remus got up and disappeared up the cold stone steps, he was also tired because full moon was coming around soon.

"Yeah, me too," James got up, kissed Lily on the cheek and left too. Peter followed him. Izzy got off Sirius's lap to his disappointment, and sat beside him instead.

"Did you invite anyone?" Lily asked Izzy.

"Yeah Angel. I hope she can come. You'd really like her Lily."

"She sounds like a great friend," Lily nodded.

"She is. She was always there for me in a time of need," Izzy thought about when her father would yell at her, especially when she was young. She always ran up to her room after and cried on the phone to Angel, who always had the right words to comfort her.

"I hope I get to meet her, but for now I have some DADA homework to finish, so if you don't mind," Lily left Sirius and Izzy alone. Sirius had been staring off into space ever since James and Peter had left. In fact he had been doing that a lot lately. Izzy waved a hand in front of his face.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking,"

"What? You think? I can't believe it!" Izzy joked.

"Shut up," Sirius swatted at her playfully.

"What were you thinking about?"

"My brother,"

"I thought you didn't like your brother,"

"I don't, but out of the whole family he was the nicest to me. We were like best friends until, I became a Gryffindor. But even then he still was nicer than my other relatives. Except maybe Andy,"

"What were you thinking about him for?"

Sirius couldn't believe that he was telling the girl he met at the beginning of the year, when he never even mentioned it to his best friends, whom he'd known for seven years. "Well, I'm worried about him. He became... became," _A Death Eater_, he finished the sentence in his head, then, "A Death Eater,"

"I'm so sorry Sirius,"

" I really hoped he wouldn't follow the family tradition,"

"Well at least you didn't," Izzy tried to make him fell better.

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

"Anytime you ever need to talk. I'm here for you," And he believed her. She wrapped him in a hug. When they pulled apart, Sirius did something she'd and he himself never think he'd do. He kissed her. Their soft lips, pushed together. When they pulled apart, Sirius went red, "I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment type of th-" but he was cut off by her lips on his.

She pulled away from him, and started to walk up the steps to the girls dormitory. She turned around, and saw him watching her as she left, "I'm not," said in a bare whisper, but he heard it. Then she turned around and disappeared leaving him speechless on the couch.

* * *

The next morning in potions Sirius was trying to avoid Izzy, but Professor Slughorn told them to pair up, Sirius immediately went with James, "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I still want a classroom, when we are done with this potion. Miss White, and Mr. Black will work together, and Miss Evans and Mr. Potter can work together," Izzy picked up her stuff and brought it to Sirius's table, and James picked up his and brought it to Lily's table.

"Hey," She said as she set her stuff down.

"Hey,"

"Alright, the instructions are on the board, start,"

Izzy and Sirius went to grab for the same ingredient, when they're hands collided, "Sorry. You get that, and I'll get the dragons blood." Sirius told her. She nodded, and poured the doxy eggs in the bubbling cauldron in front of her, while Sirius opened the container of dragon's blood. They worked in silence, until Slughorn said, "You have no homework. I hope you guys have a nice holiday. You're dismissed."

(A/N: No idea what that part was for, but I just added it in there, to show a little chemistry between Sirius and Izzy)

* * *

After a long day of classes, Izzy was glad it was holidays. She sat in the common room, doing homework, when a large barn owl flew up to her. She took off the parcel on its leg and started to read it. "Angel's allowed to come!" She yelled to the whole common room. Which had a couple of first years, who all looked at her funny. "What'cha looking at?" she said to them. Scarred of her, they grabbed the stuff they were working on, and ran up to their dormitories. She laughed to herself. When the marauders walked in, "Hey guy's guess what?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"What's the point of asking 'guess what' if you're not going to guess,"

"Just tell us," James pushed on.

"Angel's allowed to come,"

"Awesome! That reminds me that my dad said he would come. Come Izzy let's go tell Professor McGonagall," Izzy nodded, and they walked out together to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Lucky. Andy says that Nymphie is too little to come," Sirius told Peter and Remus as the two disappeared. (And the older Remus would be extremely disapointed that his Nympadora couldn't come and vist him. lol! Them two are so cute! Favorite HP couple ever!)

The next morning Izzy woke up early. She couldn't wait for Angel to get there. She put on her light-colored blue jeans, a black shirt with a white skull on it, her usual black steel-toed boots, and her dark make-up she wore every day. Then she pulled her hair back into a pony tail, leaving bangs in her face. She looked at her watch, 7:00 a.m. Only half-an-hour until Angel got there. She grabbed a book and sat in the common room and read, looking at her watch almost every five minutes, until Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had come down at 7:30.

"Come on! They should be here!" James shouted, as they all ran outside. They found all the Heads of Houses, Dumbledore and Snape already outside.

"Glad of you to join us," Dumbledore smiled at them as they caught their breath. Izzy looked down the dirt path leading up to the school, she saw three carriages coming. Then the carriages finally reached the school. The first carriage door opened and out came a girl, she looked kind of like Snape, Izzy took it as his mother. The next one opened and a replica of James came out, Mr. Potter Izzy thought. The next one opened and out came a girl, she was the same height as Izzy, looked almost exactly like her, except, her tips of her hair were green and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a black 'Nickelback' T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots almost identical to Izzy's. Izzy ran up to her and hugged her tightly. They started jumping up and down. "I missed you!" Angel practically yelled.

"I missed you too!" Izzy squealed back. Everyone stood there staring at the two friends. Everyone but Remus was thinking, ok then they are weird.

But Remus was thinking about Angel, about her beauty, about her haunting his dreams.

* * *

A/N: BUM BUM BUM! Ok I know MP3 Players and Nickelback wouldn't be around be you know what I'm the author of this story and what I say goes! OK? I didn't mean to yell! Please review! Much love to past reviewers! Next chapter might have Izzy's Papa Bear in there. (And yes that's what I call my dad Don't make fun of me!)

Cho Raven Black:D


	9. Chapter 9:Yashis and Christmas Surprises

Chapter 9

Yashis and Christmas Surprises

"¡Chica¿Como estas?" (Girl! How are you?) Izzy asked Angel, everyone was still staring at them, if jumping up and down screaming wasn't weird enough, now they talk in different languages?

"Asi Asi¿Y tu?" (So so, and you?)

"Muy buen¡Tengo a muchos nuevos amigos¡Usted adorará el Lily¡Quiero que usted encuentrelos¡Venga Aquí!" (I have a lot of new friends! You'll love Lily! I want you to meet them! Come Here!) Izzy dragged her almost twin over to her friends. "Bueno esto es el Lily, James, Sirius y Remus."(Okay this is Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.)She pointed to each and everyone one of them. They gave a weird smile, and waved politely.

"Los tipos que esto es Angel," (Guys this is Angel)

"Uh English please," Sirius said, confused. Izzy shook her head.

"Sorry, once you get into it…" she broke off, "Guys this is Angel,"

"We've heard so much about you!" Lily said.

"Yeah a lot!" Remus agreed.

"James could you come over here and help me?" said Mr. Potter, trying to get his suitcase out of the carriage.

"I'll be there in a minute!" James yelled back. "So Angel… What?" Lily was giving him a look.

"Go help your dad now," she said, pointing towards his father.

James sighed, "Fine," he walked over to his old man.

Suddenly Angel threw up her hands, as if to catch something and the world around her and Izzy froze.

"Angel! I wish you wouldn't freeze them,"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Yeah and you don't read they're minds,"

"Well…Shut up," Was all Izzy could say (A/N: I got this Wiccan power from the T.V show 'Charmed', it's Piper's power)

"Your right, Lily is awesome. And this ones cute! What's his name again?" she pointed at Remus.

"Remus," Izzy said.

"Girlfriend?" Angel asked raising her eyebrows.

"No. He has been dreaming about you, you know,"

"Really?" Izzy nodded, "Does he like me?"

"Too early to tell, get to know him better, then I'll have something for you,"

"Okay," Angel waved her hand and the world started to move again. James helped Mr. Potter bring his stuff over to the small group.

"Come on, let's get settled in," Sirius said.

Angel and Mr. Potter put their stuff upstairs in the Gryffindor tower. Then they all sat in the common room getting to know each other. _So do you know yet? _Angel asked Izzy.

_Yes_

_Well?!?_

_I don't know. What are you going to do for me?_

_I will love you forever!_

_You already do!_

_Fine! I'll hook you up with Sirius._

_But I don't want to be hooked up with him!_

_Yes you do! I can tell! You like him you like him!_

_FINE! I like him so what?!?_

_He likes you too. _

_Do you really think so?_

_Yeah._

_Ok fine hook me up. And yes Remus likes you._

_Really?  
No I made the whole thing up! Of course!_

_YES!_

"I think it's time to be heading down to dinner now," Mr. Potter stood up from his arm chair and the rest stood up too. They started to walk out of the common room when, "Sirius!" Angel called up to him. He turned around, "I need to talk to you for a second." He sighed and walked back to her. Everyone was waiting for them, "No, no you guys go on ahead." She shooed them away with her hand. They shrugged and kept moving.

"What?" Sirius asked her.

"Well…Do you like Izzy?"

"Yes,"

"Well she likes you too,"

"Really?"

"Really. And she wanted me to tell you that,"

"Should I ask her out?" Angel shrugged and walked out leaving him alone in the common room. Then he left too, to dinner. Dinner had been nice, they were all full as they filed back into the common room and sat in their usual spot by the fire. Mr. Potter stayed to talk to Dumbledore about James.

"Izzy?" Lily asked her friend.

"Hmm," Izzy replied.

"Is Sev mad at you?"

"Yeah,"

"Is he not talking to you?"

"Mmmhmm," Izzy hummed staring into the fire.

"Well since I've started going out with James, he hates me. And won't talk to me,"

"So what?" James said.

"Shut up James, you're not apart of this,"

"Well, He's a Death Eater so I wouldn't be caring what he's doing," Izzy replied.

"He's a WHAT?" Lily stood rooted on the spot.

"A Death Eater. I can tell,"

"I knew it!" said Sirius.

"Oh, well then I don't want anything to do with him! He told me he wasn't going to do that!"

"And you believed him?" Remus asked.

"Well yeah we were best buds,"

"Key word 'were'" James said.

"Be quiet you," Lily said, as she sat back down.

They sat in silence for a while when, "Izzy could I talk with you a moment?" Sirius asked. Izzy nodded as they walked up to the boy's dormitory. Sirius shut the door behind them.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she said. He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her. Then he put her back down, "Let's not tell the others," he kissed her again.

"Ok, It should be fun sneaking around," she kissed him this time.

"Let's go back down before they suspect something," he said before kissing her one last time. They went back downstairs and sat back down. The common room door opened and in walked a large man, with a military uniform on, "MAGGOT!" he screamed. Izzy cringed, stood up, in full attention, "Sir yes Sir!" She yelled in salute. Everyone but Angel stared at her wide eyed, the girl they always had been a rebel to them was taking orders from him? "Get over here!"

"Yes Sir?" She walked over to him, put both her arms behind her back and spread out her legs a bit, like a solider would stand.

"One of your Professors invinted me here to spend Christmas with you. So I had to leave my troops and come here! To this fucking magic school for a piece of shit like you! Why?"

"I didn't tell her to ask you, she just did! I didn't know anything about it! I swear!"

"You better not have! And if it weren't for your brother taking over for me I wouldn't be here right now! Now bring my stuff up to the room I'm staying in, and show me where it is!" She grabbed his bags and wlaked up the boys dormitroy, and he follwed, and before she disapeard, Sirius could see a tear running down his new girlfriends face.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Love ya'll! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10:Christmas

Chapter 10

Christmas

_"You better not have! And if it weren't for your brother taking over for me I wouldn't be here right now! Now bring my stuff up to the room I'm staying in, and show me where it is!" She grabbed his bags and walked up the boys' dormitory, and he followed, and before she disappeared, Sirius could see a tear running down his new girlfriends face.._

"Who was that?" Remus asked Angel.  
"That was her son-of-a-bitch dad, Yashis," Angel said glaring where, Izzy had just disappeared. Sirius burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?"Lily glared at him

"Yashis White," he said between laughs, "And Izzy White"  
James started laughing too, but they both stopped when Izzy came back downstairs, with her dad close behind her.

"Tell 'em" Her dad said in his military voice.

"I have to go to bed. Good night," She said looking at her feet.

"G'night," Everyone replied sadly, to her and she marched back up to her room and went to bed.

Her dad just stood there, staring at them all. Lily kissed James on the cheek and her and Angel ran up behind him to the girls' dormitory, to go and comfort her. Sirius, James ad Remus went on up stairs to their own rooms, to talk about what had happened.

"I never knew your dad was that mean," Lily said, rubbing Izzy's back. "Yeah he was like that, even when I was little. I fucking hate him," "You know I could curse him for you. We're in school..." Angel said, looking like she was thinking up a nasty curse.

"Yeah!" Izzy said, "Like the Boggy-Bat Hex"

"Or could could turn him into a toad!" Lily said. The girls sat up half the night, making up things they could do to Yashis. The boys pretty much did the same thing, but a little more gruesome, I mean come on they aren't the famous Marauder's for nothing. The next morning Izzy woke up feeling happier than she did last night. She woke up Angel and Lily then dig into her presents.

Lily got her a Sweet book of dark arts, Angel got her a brand new Nickelback CD, Remus got her a big box of chocolates, James got her a sweet braclet that looked like mini little hand-cuffs, and Sirius got her a beautiful necklace that was gold in color and little diamond jewels around in the shape of a heart. "Thanks Angel! Thanks Lily! I love them!" she waved as walked out the door.

She ran downstairs to find Sirius alone sitting on the couch, "Merry Christmas," She waggled her eyebrows as she sat on his lap.

"And to you. Thanks for all the Zonko's stuff. I needed a refill," He winked at her, then pulled her into a kiss. "This necklace is so beautiful! Thank- You I love it!" She kiss him this time. They heard footsteps coming down the steps, Izzy jumped off him and piled onto a armchair across the couch. Remus, James, Mr. Potter and Mr.White came down to the common room.

"Merry Christmas! And Thanks for all the stuff guys!" Izzy said mostly to Remus and James. "Anytime," they said.

"Thanks for the candy," Remus said.

"Yeah. I loved that sweet broomstick care kit you got me!" James exclaimed.

"Where'd you get the money for that? You becoming a whore? You selling yourself?" Yashis got up in her face.

"No I got a job this summer. You would know if you were around!" She said back, it was Christmas, he wasn't going to ruin it.

Lily and Angel came down, "Da las gracias para el chupador,"( Thanks for the suckers) Angel said to Izzy. "PensИ que usted los necesitar Мa. .. es sangre condimentada" (I thought you would need them...They are blood flavored)

"Gracias!" She said with more excitement. "Ok then... Let's go down to breakfast," Lily suggested. They all agreed and went down.

"Izzy, I hope you didn't mind I invited your dad to come," Professor McGonagall said as they all walked in.

"Do you mind, Isabella?" he screamed into her ear.

"No sir!" She replied.

"Well I do! I shouldn't have to leave my post because of you! You are worthless! Your mom would still be here if it weren't for you!" he screamed in her face, more tears started to fall. Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Excuse me, I don't think you should be talking to her that way!"

"Why not?" He challenged the elder man.

"You can leave now," the Professor grabbed the man and pulled him out the door. "Oh! Miss White I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was like that!" Professor McGonagall apologized.

"It's ok, You didn't know." Izzy said sat down and started to eat. Lily started to sit, but fell and hit her knee, ripping her pajama pants, and scrapping her knee, making it bleed. "Are you ok?" Angel bent down to help pick her up, but she saw the blood on Lily's knee, and her eyes glazed over and she sort of fell into what looked like a seizure. "What's wrong with her?" Remus asked nervously. But Izzy didn't answer, instead she sprang into action, she grabbed something out of Angel's pocket. It was a needle. It was filled with a red liquid, and she shot in into Angel's vain, then Angel went still.

"What's with her?" Sirius said.

"She's half vampire," Izzy replied.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! lol and Merry Christmas from the story. BUM BUM BUM she's half Vamp... wonder whats gunna happen! Please Review! I hoped you liked it! 

Cho Raven Black:D


	11. Chapter 11: Angel's Past

Chapter 11

Angel's Past

"She's half-vampire," Izzy replied.

"How does that work out?" James asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you. Remus, could you help me, bring her to the common room?" Remus nodded, then picked her up with no hesitation, and started to walk off. That's not what I was thinking, but it works. Izzy shrugged and walked behind him, following Lily, James and Sirius who already started to move. They got back into the common room, and Remus laid Angel down on the nearest couch. "Remus, you're really strong, I like that,"Izzy winked at him. Sirius looked jealous Izzy winked at him too, but he still didn't get that she was acting. "Fix that up." she pointed to Lily's knee.

"So why is she a half-vampire?" Lily asked,wrapping her knee with a bandage she conjured out of thin air, "And what is that stuff you put into her?"

"I'll explain in a second," She ran upstairs.

"What is she doing?" Sirius asked, they all shrugged in reply. She came running back down the steps, holding what looked like a stick. It turned out to be a sucker.

"This is no time to be thinking about candy," James said to Izzy.

"Not...for...me," she said trying to catch her breath, she leaned over Angel, un-wrapped the sucker, and smacked her hard across the face.

"Easy!" Remus yelled. Izzy chose to ignore him, then slapped her again. Angel started to stir, her eyes opened slowly.

"I hate when that happens," she whispered.

Izzy handed her the sucker, "A sucker for being a good little girl," she said, patting her on the head. Angel stuck her tongue out at Izzy, then started to lick her lolly.

"Well, it all started with her dad. Her dad was a vampire, then he fell in love, with her mom. He loved her more than anything in the world, and she loved him the same way. They got married, then they got pregnant. They had Angel, and she was named after her father. Then they found that she was a witch when she was five. They also learned that when Angel saw blood she would go into a seizure type thing. So they have to insert blood into her to make it stop. She also gets really hungry after she wakes up," They all sat there in shock when Izzy stopped.

"I also can smell, see and hear as good as a vampire. And when it is dead silent, like about a minute ago, I can hear peoples' hearts beat, but faintly."

"Wow," Lily whispered. The rest nodded.

"I can hear, see and smell better, but I can't hear people's heart beat," Remus said.

"It's actually kind of cool, but sometimes it freaks me out a bit," Angel said, crunching down on her lollipop.

* * *

The next couple of days were fun, they had gone out in the snow and had a snowball fights, boys vs. girls. (The girls lost, but of course they were fighting the maraders) Remus and Angel spent a lot of time together, alone. Sirius and Izzy was always by James and/ or Lily, so they didn't have much time to spend together. But one night Sirius and Izzy escaped them.

* * *

"Come on," Sirius said, dragging her by her hand and his other hand over her eyes, "And keep your eyes closed,"

"Where are we going Black?" Izzy said.

"When did you start calling me 'Black'?"

"I don't know, since you started dragging me off, with your hand over my eyes,"

"We'll it's a surprise!" he replied.

"I' don't like surprises!"

"What's wrong with you? Who don't like surprises?"

"I don't. And there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Ok, here we are," He stopped and pulled his hand away from her eyes, but kept a hold of her hand. She opened her eyes, "Um...Sirius we are at a painting of a bowl of fruit,"

"I know," Ok this is weird. Sirius tickled the pear, his started to laugh then a door knob appeared, and Sirius pulled it open.

About a dozen little house elves, came up to them, one grabbed Izzy and Sirius's hands and led them to a little table in the middle of the room. The table was covered with a lacy white cloth, with rose petals all over, a large white candle in the middle of it, and two white plates, with silverware on each side. Sirius pulled out a chair for her, she sat down. Then he walked over to the other side and sat down himself.

"What would you like miss?" the little house-elf, tugging on her shirt.

"Ummmm...I really like macaroni and cheese,"

"Yes, miss," the house-elf bowed her head and walked over to a stove with the others, making their orders.

"Mac and Cheese?" Sirius laughed.

"Be quiet. I've been craving it for awhile now. So you did all this for me?"

"Yeah who else?"

"Well I thought maybe James..." She said with a grin.

"Shut it," he said.

"I'm sorry. Thanks. Thanks a lot. No one has ever done something like this for me before,"

"Anytime," he said, as she walked over to him and kissed him passionately.. They had a nice dinner in peace and together.

* * *

Sirius and Izzy walked in the common room and saw Angel and Remus making out by the fire.

"So you two finally got together," Izzy said. The two broke apart and blushed.

"And where have you two been?" Angel said, changing the subject.

"No where," they said in union. "G'night," then they went up to their separate dormitories.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I hope you like it! 


	12. Chapter 12:Saying Goodbye Couldn't be So

Chapter 12 Saying

Good-Bye Couldn't Be So Much Fun

"Come ON!" Izzy said pulling Lily and Angel's hands, "It's the last night Angel's here, and we are spending it as a girl's night out,"

"Yeah but where are we going?" Angel asked.

"To Hogsmeade," Izzy answered.

"But it's ten o'clock at night. How?" Lily asked.

"I'm great friends with the Marauders, I know a few of their tricks," Izzy winked letting go of their hands, stopping at the witch with a hump statue. She took out her wand, tapped it against the cold cement and mumbled a word, and the hump opened. She motioned for the other two to get in, so they all got in and the hump closed, and as they started to walk down the passage Izzy was explaining things, and what they were going to do...

* * *

////In the Boys Dormitory////

"Hey look at this," James said holding up the map to Sirius and Remus.

"What?" they asked curious. They looked down at the map and saw that James were pointing to three dots labeled: Lily Evans, Isabella White, and Angelus Bronze, disappearing in the passage.

"Let's go find out what they are up to," Sirius said waggling his eyebrows. James got out his invisibility cloak, threw it over the three of them and went to down to Hogsmeade, with the map as their guide. They finally caught up with the girls who were standing just outside of Honeydukes.

"Lily do you know if there are any clubs in Hogsmeade?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. There is the Dancing Ghoul, but we need ID to get in," She said.

"Not a problem!" Angel said waving her hand in the air.

_I know it's not going to be a problem for us!_ James thought, and Izzy heard it.

"Shhh. Guys I thought I just heard James!" Izzy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

Izzy put a finger to her head, to indicate that she heard his thoughts. She listened for a bit, then gave up. She waved a hand through the air and said, "Never mind. Come on! Let's have fun!" She didn't really dwell on it. The boys let them get ahead, so they could talk.

* * *

"Let's see what they say behind our backs! This should be fun to see what girls do alone!" Sirius said rubbing his hands together. The other two nodded as they started to catch up with the girl.

* * *

When the girls got to the club, a big black man was standing in the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest. When he talked he had a deep, almost scary voice, "ID?"

"Um...Yeah," Izzy said looking into her purse. Angel threw up her hand as if to catch something and again the world around them froze.

"How'd you do that?" Lily asked in awe, as they snaked there way through the frozen people.

"Well I can freeze things it's kinda a gift," Angel shrugged.

"Yeah, kinda like mine," Izzy winked, "Oh! Here's a good booth!" Izzy picked one in the corner, and the three of them sat down. Izzy nodded, and Angel un-froze the club.

"So you and Remus? You like him a lot do you? Because he don't have a lot of girlfriends because of his time of the month. If you know what I mean," Lily said.

"Yeah, I really do like him. But I think we understand each other, because me being part vampire, and him being a werewolf. We get that people are always going to be prejudice about it and think we are some kind of monsters," Lily and Izzy nodded, they understood.

"So how's you and James going?"

"Great! I really think that he might be that special one," She said in awe.

"So how about you and Sirius? You guys would make the cutest couple!" Angel said.

Izzy shook her head, "No way! He is...is a...umm...Jerk!"

"I see the way you look at him! You like him!"

"I think we should get drinks," Izzy got up before they could say anything. She walked past the DJ who was in the middle of the room, whose music was beating like a heart and flowing through the room blood through it's veins. When she got up to the bar she saw a familiar face. The one she had been dating for a couple of days now. It was Sirius.

"Izzy! What such a surprise to see you here!", he shouted over the music. Even though we followed you here! hehe!

"Yeah. Where's Remus and James?"

"Sitting with their girlfriends," He waved over at the four sitting at the table she just left. She looked over and waved too, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We saw you on the Map, so we wanted in on the fun,"

"Your drinks sir," The bartender handed him three firewhiskey's and then turned to her and gave her, her order and they went to sit down with their friends.

"We got firewhisy's," Sirius said, handing them out.

"Thanks mate!' James said, tipping the bottle towards Sirius kind of like a toast. They all took a drink, except for Lily.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked her, after she swallowed her sip.

"I've never drank before," Lily said, turning red.

"It's okay. You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Izzy said.

"No. I'm going to drink. I'm just a little nervous!" She took a long drink from her firewhiskey, when surfaced she made a face from the burn. Everybody smiled at her, she smiled back still looking a little nervous.

* * *

Izzy took the responsibility in being the one to make sure they all got back safely and she only drank a little. After a few more drinks (Lily was drinking more now) Angel and Remus tipsily made it out to the dance floor, and Lily and James were in the corner of the booth making out. Sirius and Izzy silently agreed to move and they moved to a different table. Intoxicated Sirius stopped by a beautiful girl, she looked about twenty, she had shoulder length light brown hair and light green eyes that shone in the little light in the room. She was wearing a red mini skirt and a black tank top. Sirius was memorized by her body, moving to the beat. He started to dance with her. She let him. Izzy was him and sat down watching the two of them dance enviously. Then he put his hands around her waist and pulled the girl closer to him. Izzy had enough, she got up and pulled him away from the girl, and sat him down at the table. The pretty girl didn't look back at him, and she didn't look mad that he was taken away.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked her angrily.

"Uh...Let me think...I'm your girlfriend!"

"I didn't mean anything by it I was just dancing!" he said.

"I know, but then you started to put your hands on her," _Yeah well I'd like to put my hands somewhere on your body..._he thought(he also thought a little more stuff but I can't say because of the rating!), then he scootted closer to her, so they barley an inch apart.

"No way! I'm not doing that with you!"

"How'd you know that I wanted to do that?" Sirius asked curiously. She shrugged, he's drunk it's not like he'll remember it in the morning anyway.

"I can read minds," She answered him.

"But you said that was temporary,"

"I lied. So you guys wouldn't know," She said.

"You are tricky Timber," he said shaking his finger at her.

"So are you Padfoot," She winked and took a long drink from her drink.

"Do you want to dance?" Sirius said after a while.

"Only if you promise not to throw-up on me,"

"Okay," He said and got up.

"Cause if you do, I will curse your ass into next week!" she said getting up after him.

"Okay," pulling her out to the dance floor.

They danced for awhile, then Izzy looked down at her watch. It was a quarter after two! Izzy told Sirius and they rounded the rest up the gang up. They all met outside, and Izzy kept them in line as they walked down the tunnel. They had to stop once to let Lily throw-up. (She had a lot for her first time) Then they got back to the castle slipped out of the witch's hump and almost got caught by McGonagall, and if it weren't for Angel, they would have got caught. Izzy got them all upstairs and into bed safely. She kissed Sirius good-night before she went to her own bed.

* * *

//////////The Next Morning////////////

"I'm going to miss you!" Izzy was hugging Angel as she was going to leave.

"Yo le perdere tambien!" (I'm going to miss you too!)

"Adios!"(Bye) Izzy said.

"Hasta Luego," (You you later) Angel said moving on to Lily.

"I'm glad to have met you. You take care of Izzy. Since I no longer can,"

"I will. Your a great friend!" Lily said, also hugging her.

'Nice to meet you sir," Izzy said shaking Mr. Potter's hand, he nodded at her.

"Nice nice to finally meet the famous Lily Evans. James talks about you all the time at home," Mr. Potter said shaking her hand.

"Dad," James said in a sing-song voice, "Shut-up," He was turning a little red. They all got into the cariage.

_I love you Angel!_

_Please stay out of my mind. I have a hang over!_

_I know that's why I'm doing it!_ Izzy thought, waving at her.

_Bye!_ Angel thought, as she waved back and winked.

They watched them disappear into the trail down to the train station.

"So Izzy," Sirius said. "I was thinking about something you said last night."

"Oh? And what did I say, that has gotten your small brain thinking?" Izzy looked up at him, as they were walking back inside.

"Something about how you could read minds," He said with a smile, "So are you going to tell us the truth?" The marauders were looking anxiously at her now, and Lily was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well," She started. "Yes I can okay? I could ever since I was born. You happy now?"

"Yes," the boys said together.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Happy Almost Thanksgiving! I think I'm going to put up atleat five or six more chapters of this then it should be done! Thanks for the reviews last chapters! Please R&R!!!!! I will shluv you lots!!!!!! 

Cho Raven Black:D!


	13. Chapter 13:Caught Black and White

Disclaimer: If I owned this do ya really think that I would put it on this site, called FANFICTION??? Nope! J.K Rolwing owns it all!

Chapter 13

Caught Black and White

"Hey Wormtail! We missed you buddy!" Sirius slapped him so hard on the back he almost fell over. They were walking out of the Great Hall after dinner, the night everyone had just gotten back and they were heading upstairs for bed.

"Yeah I missed you guys too!" he laughed nervously.

"Well full moon is coming up," whispered James.

"Yeah and I'm going to spend it with me and my boys!" Izzy said, squeezing her way through the four of them and putting her arms around Sirius and Peter.

"Hey buddy! How was your Christmas?" She said looking down at Peter.

He looked over at James on his other side, "What did you guys do to her? She's being cheery!"

"I just had a good night last night that's all," She said winking mysteriously. She and Sirius spent the night snuggling by the fire, until they finally fell asleep together, it was so romantic.

"What or should I say who did you do last night?" James asked waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You don't want to know," She replied.

_I know what happened last night and it was great, I've never been like a couple before!_

"You know you're such a jerk Sirius," Izzy rolled her eyes.

"What'd I do?" Sirius asked.

She just shook her head at him, then dropped her arms from their shoulders and walked ahead of them, to Lily, who was ahead of them.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked.

They all shrugged, then there was a weird silence so James decided to break it by bringing up his favorite subject, "There's a Qudditch game tomorrow,"

"I know we are going to kick Hufflepuffs ass!" Sirius said high-fiving James.

"Hell yeah we are!" James said.

* * *

"So you excited about the Quddtich game tomorrow?" Lily asked Izzy as they walked into the common room together.

"Yeah! I've never watched a Qudditch game before. I hear about it, but I've never watched it," Izzy said.

"Don't let James hear you say that, he'll go ballistic!" Lily laughed as they walked up the steps of the girls dormitories.

"Yeah he talks about it a lot," Izzy said shutting the door behind her and digging through her trunk for her MP3 Player.

"What songs do you have on there?" Lily said sitting Indian style on Izzy's bed.

"Many different ones. I really like Nickelback though, and A System of a Down," she replied.

Lily nodded,"I like a lot of pop, and some country is alright," she said.

"I like all types of music, it just depends on the song,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to go down to the common room by the fire and read," Izzy said picking up her book.

"M'kay. See you later!" Lily called as Izzy disappeared down the stone steps.

* * *

When Izzy got down there, she found a lot of people down there, so she decided to go to the Marauders room. Little did she know that the Marauders were already in there. When she walked in the Marauders were surprised, no one knew they're password.

"What the hell?" Sirius said looking astounded at her.

"What?" She said shrugging, then sitting down on a red armchair closest to the door.

"How do you know your password?" James asked.

"I can read minds remember?" Izzy said rolling her eyes, "I won't bug you, I just want to listen to my music and read my book. She held up her book, it was a small book called, And Then There Were None. (A/N:We are reading this in class)

"Fine, but I just want to tell you that the killer is Lawrence Wargrave," Remus said.

"You just ruined it! Your such a Jerk!" Izzy said turning on her MP3, then she opened her book anyway, kicking off her boots. "Remus shrugged at her.

"Hey! You said we could hear a song sometime!" Peter said.

Izzy sighed, "Fine." She took out her wand and tapped the device and music filled the room. "This is called Rockstar," Then she started singing along with the singer:

"I'm through with standin' in line

at clubs I'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth

and I'm never gonna win

this life hasn't turned out

quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house

on an episode of Cribs

And a bathroom I can play baseball in

And a king size tub big enough

for ten plus me

--(So what you need)--

I need a a credit card that's got no limit

And a big black jet with a bedroom in it

Gonna join the mile high club

At thirty-seven thousand feet

--(Been there done that)--

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars

My own star on Hollywood Boulevard

Somewhere between Cher and

James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

[CHORUS

'Cause we all just wanna be a big rockstars and

Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

in the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blonde hair

And well...

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels

Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes

Sign a couple autographs

So I can eat my meals for free

--(I'll have the quesadilla, ha-ha)--

I'm gonna dress my ass

with the latest fashion

Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion

Gonna date a centerfold that loves to

blow my money for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life

For fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair

And change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

we'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

in the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blonde hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary of

today's who's who

They'll get you anything

with that evil smile

Everybody's got a

drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs

that offend the censors

Gonna pop my pills

from a Pez dispenser

Get washed-up singers writing all my songs

Lip --sync-- 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in Hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

in the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary of

today's who's who

They'll get you anything

with that evil smile

Everybody's got a

drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar"

"I like that song! I want to be a Rockstar!" Sirius said.

"I thought you would," Izzy said. "Well I'm going to bed now. James, and Sirius you should get a good nights sleep. Qudditch tomorrow," and with that she left the room.

"She's right," James said, they all went upstairs to bed.

* * *

_Next Day ten minutes before the game:_

"Good Luck!" Izzy said then she kissed Sirius on the lips absentmindly. Then she surfaced from the kiss eyes wide. Crap! She kissed Sirius in front of the whole Gryffindor team, Remus, Peter and Lily. She bit her lip. "It's an American thing!" She said. "Good Luck!" She kissed James on the lips too, then she kissed all the other guys on the team and wished them luck too. Then she, Peter, Remus and Lily, went up into the stands.

"What was that about?" Lily said.

"Nothing," Izzy said, pulling down her red beanie. She was wearing black pants with chains connected to the pockets, a big black coat, her hair was all the way down and a red beanie covering her ears.

"Mmmmhmmm," hummed Lily, not fully convinced. That sat down in the seats waiting for the game to begin.

"This is so exciting!" Izzy said, in the middle of the game, Gryffindor was in the lead, James had scored seven times, and the score was 70-30 in Gryffindor's advantage. The seeker was a foot away from the snitch, the Hufflepuff seeker right on his tail. Then a bludger hit from Sirius knocked the other seeker to the ground. Giving the Gryffindor seeker a better chance. The crowd from the Hufflepuff end booed, as the Gryffindor's all cheered. He was inches away now...centimeters...HE GOT IT! The Gryffindors all cheered, as the worn out players landed and began shaking hands. Izzy high fived her friends, then ran down onto the field to congratulate the team.

There was a party held in the common room that night, and while everyone was busy parting, Sirius motioned for Izzy to come upstairs with him across the noisy room. She nodded, then followed him to his room.

"That was a great game," Izzy said standing on her tippy toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Yeah it was. Why'd you have to kiss the _whole_ team?"

"Well I had to make it believable didn't I?"

"We are going to have to tell them sometime," Sirius said.

"I know, but it's fun sneaking!" Izzy said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"I know," He said kissing her this time, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to reward the winning team player?" Sirius said with a hint of playfullness in his voice.

"I guess," She said, kissing him hard, he kissed back and they went into a kissing fest.

* * *

"Where's Izzy?" Lily asked James.

James shrugged. "I think she went up to the boy's dormitory,"

"Oh. Well I'm going to go find her," She said standing up.

"M'kay," James said, then started talking to other people about the game.

She went up the steps and opened the door to the Marauders room seeing Izzy and Sirius kissing, his hand going up her side, pulling her shirt with it.

"Oh MY GOD!" Lily said standing there staring at the couple.

"Lily!" Sirius said.

"JA-" She started to yell for her boyfriend to come and see, but Izzy clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh! We want this a secret!" She said, pulling her over to the nearest bed and sitting her down.

"But why? When?"

"We really like each other, and I've never felt like this about any other girl!" Sirius said smiling at Izzy. She smiled back.

"It started the day my dad came," Izzy said still looking a Sirius.

"Why keep it a secret?" Lily asked.

"Because it's fun sneaking," Sirius said.

"I can live with that," she said, "Come on, lets go to bed," She pulled Izzy by the arm.

"Hang on," Izzy said, pulling her arm away, then she kissed Sirius once more then left.

"Awww! I knew you guys would get together!" Lily said, crossing the common room.

"Shhhh! Keep it on the down low!" Izzy said in a loud whisper.

"OK," She whispered back, "James! I found her!" She pointed at Izzy, giggling.

He nodded toward her, then went back to his conversation with Remus and Peter.

Then Lily and Izzy stayed up talking about her and Sirius.

* * *

A/N: Hey Y'all! Thanks for those last reviews! I would just like to thank Conor Lupin for giving me ideas for the last chapter(I forgot to mention last chappie!) I love you buddy! This chapter is a boring one, just a fill in chapter! Next one will have a AWESOME muggle study assignment and then in a couple more chapters I was thinking maybe more Angel...Peace-and-Lupin-4ever has convinced me to put more chapters than 5 or six. I'm thinking 25 chapters? Hows that? Please review! You got to tell me if you want some more Angel! Shluv you all lots!

Cho Out! Peace!


	14. Chapter 14:The Muggle Studies Assignment

Haven't had one of these yet on here so...

DISCLAIMER!: I don't Harry Potter! The one and only lovely J.K does! I only own the plot and my own characters! Peace! Now on with the story!

Chapter 14

The Muggle Study Assignment

When Izzy woke up the next morning, Lily was still sleeping.( As well as her other roomies) Which was really weird because Lily was usually was up before her. She looked over at the alarm clock next to her bed, it was five. _No wonder! Oh Well I'm already up, might as well get around._ She got up, and went into the bathroom. She took a nice long shower and then got dressed. She pulled on a tight pair of light jeans, a tank-top with a old fashioned jewel cross on it, and then she put on her heart necklace, Sirius got for her. She pulled on a black glove that had it's fingertips cut off on her right hand, and then lastly she pulled on her steel-toed boots and laced them up, pulling the bottom of her pants over the tops of them. She magically dried , and straightened her hair then she left it down. She grabbed her bag and went down to the common room. When she got down there, she thought it was going to be empty, but she was wrong. Remus was sitting there staring into the fire. She walked over to him, threw down her bag and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Moony?" she said looking at him.

He didn't answer right away, he just kept staring into the blazing fire, until, "Angel,"

"What about her?"

"I miss her. I don't think I'll ever see her again." (A/N:How wrong he was! HEHEHE!)

"Yeah you will! I promise. I'll make it happen,"

"Thanks. I really like her. She gets my problem," He said in a slight sad voice.

"I know she does. And I bet'cha right now she's missing you," She said.

"Yeah your probably right,"

"I know I'm right," she said with a cocky look. He smiled at her, that's the reason he loved her, she was always cocky, no matter what.

"Thanks," He said, then leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Anytime bud. Come on lets go and get some breakfast," They both got up and went down to the Great Hall where only a couple people had been down there. Izzy glanced over at the Slytherin table, she saw Severus sitting by himself. She felt bad leaving him for his worst enemies. But he was a Death Eater now. She sighed, shaking her head, then she sat down beside Remus and put a pile of eggs on her plate.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Peter, Lily, James, and Sirius walked in, and sat down beside them.

"What have you two been doing?" Sirius said.

"Nothing," They said at the same time not looking up from their breakfast.

"Yeah sure, Whatever you say," Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Just then Severus went past them. Izzy watched him walk out. _He's probably going to go to Muggle Studies now._

"I'm going to head off to Muggle Studies. See you there," Izzy gathered up her bag again and headed off to her class. When she got to the class room, it was empty. I_ thought for sure he was going to be here._ She sat down and took out her book, a quill and a piece of parchment, and started writing:

_Dear Angel,_

_I miss you! And I know that Remus misses you too. He said that he didn't think that he was going to see you again. I promised him that you would. So it better happen! Tell Angelus and Faith I said Hey! I have to go now, the bell is going to ring soon! Love ya!_

_Izzy White;D_

Then the bell rang, and people started filing in. _Wow I'm good._ Lily came in and sat down beside Izzy. Then the professor walked in, and shut the door behind him. Professor Parter was the funest, nicest professor they ever had. He let them do things most teachers wouldn't. He really didn't teach alot, but when he did he was strict about it.

"Today class we are going to do a project," the class groaned, "Now now, don't be like that! It's going to be fun!" He said rubbing his hands together. "Since there is so less of you all," he started. It was true, this was his only class, "We are going to go on a camping trip, and we are going to be in groups, and we are going to do everything muggles do for a week!"

A couple people perked up, but all the Slytherins groaned.

_Oh! This is going to be easy_. Lily thought to Izzy.

_I know! It's going to be awesome!_

"Each group is going to do something a night, a day of the week. Group one is going to make us dinner, on Monday, Group two is going to show us how to make a fire and build a tent on Tuesday, Group three is going to help everyone learn how to go canoeing Wednesday, Gruop Four is going to take us hiking around the camp, and Group five is going to throw a show for everyone and the rest of the school is coming down to watch on Friday,"

About a dozen voices filled her head saying, _I want to be in group five._

"Alright. I'm going to put you into your groups now.

Group One: Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Lacie Redder, and Triston Gooding.

Group Two: Sirius Black, Marshall Gutton, Candice Freting and Peter Petigrew.

Group Three: James Potter, Terri Tusing, Frank Longbottom, and Alice Intred.

Group Four: Amanda Underwood, Desmond King, Teagon Harris, and Hannah Yerli.

Group Five: Regulus Black, Izzy White, Severus Snape and Xander Bell. Now get with your groups and figure out what you're going to do."

Izzy sighed. She got stuck with all Slytherinsand beyond that all boys. She looked over at the Marauders and Lily, who gave her apologetic looks. Well at least I'll fit in. Which was true, they all had black hair and black clothes, and most of all they all looked scary.

"This is so fucking stupid," Regulus was saying, as Izzy walked over.

"Yeah well we have to do it. So suck it up," Izzy said.

"Aren't you the new girl who hangs out with my blood traitor brother?" He said looking at her. _Wow he looks alot like Sirius it's almost scary!_

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" She said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah I do. You shouldn't be hanging with that. You look like you could be a great Slytherin,"

"So I should be hanging with a bunch of Death Eater wanna be's?"

"Hey! We aren't wanna be's!" Regulus said.

"Shut up Regulus!" Snape snapped, as he spoke for the first time.

"Sorry," He looked down, glancing at his left arm.

"Anyway. I was thinking we could do something," Xander said leaning back in his seat, putting his boots up on the desk. He had short black hair, that the front was spiked up with gel. He had dark blue eyes, that were soft. He also had a ear ring stud in his left ear. _Damn he is hot! How come I've never noticed him before?_

"Yeah well let's get started," Izzy said, sitting down and pulling out a piece of parchment, and quill ready to write ideas.

"We don't know anything we're purebloods!" Regulus said.

"No we aren't. Not all of us," Xander said in the same cool voice as before, "Me and Snapey here are half,"

"Really I had no idea! I don't think I can work with this group now," Regulus said, starting to stand up, but Izzy grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"Sit your ass down and start brainstorming. Before I get violent," Izzy growled.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" He said, with sarcasm. Izzy slapped his face. Everyone looked over at their group.

"Nothings wrong he just got cocky," Izzy reassurred everyone. Everyone looked at her weird then went back to their projects.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I think I can see why my brother likes you," Regulus said, rubbing his face, "Your ruff and you take no shit," he nodded at her, like he approved of her. _Well at least I'm ok with everyone now.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! What's up? Nothing here! I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanted to explian what was going on. Next chapter, they are going to head off to this camp. I was thinking it was going to be in the US near Ohio...where Angel might live...not sayin anything else here! You'll just have to wait! HEHEHE! I'm evil! Thanks to all last chapter reviewer's! Please review this time! 

Black OUT! PEACE!

Cho Raven Black:D


	15. Chapter 15:Dinner

Chapter 15

Day 1:Dinner

About 4 o'clock p.m, Day they are Leaving:

Everyone was standing in the Muggle Studdies classroom, with they're bags packed and was ready to go. Izzy was talking to Lily when Professor Parter told them to get into they're groups. Izzy walked over to Xander, who was standing by himself.

"Hey," He said as she approached.

"Hey," she replied, as Severus and Regulus came to them.

"Alright! Listen up because I'm only sayiong this once!" Parter shouted, the noisy room fell quiet. "We are going to use the Floo Network to get to our camp, and I will be transporting the luggage, so please leave that here. Who would volunteer to go first?" He looked around the room.

_Please not us._ Regulus thought.

"Professor? My group would love to go first!" Izzy rose her hand up in the air. Regulas groaned. Izzy dropped her bag and walked over to the fire.

"Yes Miss White, in you go," Parter said helping her in the fireplace, and giving her a handful of Floo Powder. "Say Templed Hills' and you'll be off."

She nodded, and yelled, "Templed Hills!" She started to spin in the emerald flames, she felt like she was going to be sick, then it stopped. She was now lying on the floor, covered in ashes, she tapped herself with her wand and she was clean again. When a hand that was wrapped in a white bandage stuck out in front of her face, as a gesture to help her up. She grabbed it and pulled herself to her feet, and saw the person who helped her. He was familiar. He had light brown hair, that stuck up like Xander's did in the front, and he had dark brown eyes, with a muscular body.

"Mr. Bronze?" She stammered. Just then Severus came through the fireplace, Izzy helped him up.

"Hey Izzy. How's it going?" the man asked.

"You know him?" Severus asked, as Xander came in just like the other two.

"Ever since I was little," Izzy said still staring up at him in disbelief. Regulus came in, Izzy ignored him and hugged her almost father. "What happened to your hand?" Izzy said, after stepping away from him.

"Crucifix burn," he said almost casually.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Faith and I own this place. We got it around the time you left,"

She looked around the room, it was cozy, with a fire place,a front desk, and behind it was a map of the camp site, as well as a bunch of tiny hooks, with keys that had numbers on the keys and above them. Izzy guessed that they were to the cabins.

Then with a small pop, all they're luggage appeared out of no where. Then lastly, Professor Parter came in through the fire place. "Alright, you must be Mr. Bronze. Correct?"

The man Izzy was talking to nodded.

"Ok, Let's figure all this out," He put his arm on Mr. Bronze and they went over to the little keys, "Alright, me and Mr. Bronze have to figure out cabins, so if you will all just chilax for a moment," and then he started talking to Mr. Bronze, and they were putting keys with groups. Izzy found the Marauders and Lily, and went over to them. _No one else was in their groups so why should I be in mine?_

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Izzy," they said together.

"Sorry about my brother he is a real a-" but he was cut off by a squeal of, "Izzy?"

Izzy whipped around, "Faith!" she hugged the woman. She was muscular like her husband, and had straight blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, and bright blue eyes.

"How are you? I missed you so much!" Faith said, letting her go.

"I'm good. I want you to meet my friends!" She nodding over to the Marauders and Lily, "This is James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and last but not least, Remus," She said, pointing to each one of them, as she said they're names.

"Remus? Remus Lupin? The sweet cute generous awesomely hot Remus Lupin?" Faith said, making Remus turn very red.

"Yep. I'm guessing A-" but she was cut off, like Sirius, with Professor Parter, starting to talk.

"Everyone! Get in your groups, and me Mr. and Mrs. Bronze, will give you your keys and your maps to your cabins. Then I will be taking your wands," Everyone groaned, "Come on,"

"I have to go! Bye!" Faith jogged over to their Professor, and her husband, and the students started to move. Izzy got over to her group and waited for them to come around. They were the last group to get their keys, and Regulas took the longest time giving up his wand.

"Alright. Go find it! Oh! And take your bags!" Professor Parter said happily. Everyone grabbed they're bags, and walked out of the cabin.

Izzy looked around, the place was beautiful. Izzy looked down at the map, "Ok, I think we go this way," she pulled them off to a trail in the woods, "We are in Cabin #5," She said, as they came up to a line of cabins.

"Here's #5," Xander said.

"Thank Merlin," Regulus said. They all went up to the cabin, (it was attached to cabin #4, which was on the left) and opened the door. It was small, but cozy. It had, two sets of bunkbeds, off to the right side, up against the wall, and two doors, to the left. Izzy threw her bag on the closest top bunk and then ran over to the doors, she opened one and it was the bathroom, with a small shower, toilet, and sink. She shut that door, and then opened the next and it was a door to the cabin right next to them. "Hey Izzy!" It was Remus.

"Hey! Awesome! We got cool neighbors," She turned around to the Slytherins. They all rolled they're eyes.

"Isn't Lily in your group?"

"Someone say my name?" Lily came out of the bathroom to their cabin. "Izzy! We're neighbors!"

"I know! It's cool. I better go, I have to un-pack," Izzy said waving. The two waved back, as she shut the door. She went back to her bed, climbed up the ladder, and started to un-pack her stuff.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Professor Parter came in, "How's everything coming along?"

"Fine," Xander anwsered.

"Good. Group one has prepared dinner for us all, so come down to the Dining Hall and we will eat," They all nodded.

When got down to the hall, no one else was there, except Group one, who was working in the kitchen. They could see them through a window, where they were putting the ready food. "IZZY!" Before Izzy knew it she was being hugged. "Hey chica!" Izzy said. She already knew who it was. It was Angel. "Que Pasa?" (What's up)  
"Nada," (Nothing)  
"I see. I was so excited when mom told me that you guys would becoming!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys owned a camp?"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise in the summer," The doors opened and in came the other groups. "I have to instruct everyone. You guys just sit down, and we'll start soon," Izzy's group sat down at the nearest table. Angel left and went to go tell everyone where to go.

* * *

Once they all got settled in, Group one came out of the kitchen. and sat at their own table. "Everyone!" The room got quiet from chatter, "I would like to thank the Bronze family, who let us stay here. Let's give'em a round of applause," Everyone clapped, except Regulas. "Now let's eat!" Group one started to bring everyone food to the table. It looked delicious. They were eating spaghetti and meat-balls, green beans, pears, and apple pie for desert. It was good. Izzy looked over at the Bronze's table, Professor Parter was sitting there with them. Angel was looking at her too. Angel winked, and Izzy winked back. Everyone at her table was eating, except Angelus (her father), he was drinking a very red liquid...

* * *

After everyone was done, Professor Parter stood up and started to talk again, "Great job group one! That was superb! Get a good night's rest! Because tomorrow we are going to bulid fires and tents!" People got up, and started to file out, but Izzy and Sirius stayed behind. When almost everyone was gone, Izzy kissed Sirius on the cheek, "Good-Night," and ran after her group. Sirius was left there smiling, for a moment before he left himself.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you liked it! I was running out of ideas! I know what's going to happen with the show Group five is putting on, but I don't know about the rest of the week...so ideas would be great! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! I shluv you all! Please Review!!! 

Cho Raven Black:D


	16. Chapter 16:Fires Tents and Boys! Oh My!

Chapter 16

Day 2: Fires, Tents and Boys! Oh My!

After breakfast the next day, they were allowed to walk around, go swimming in the lake, or just stayed in their cabins, because they were just learning about fires and tents today, after lunch. So the Marauders, Izzy and Lily all agreed on going swimming down at the lake.

"Where are you going?" Regulas asked with a sneer.

"I'm going swimming," Izzy replied, as she looked for all her stuff to go swimming.

"You're going with my brother and his friends aren't you?"

"Yep," She said, putting on suntan lotion. Regulus snorted. "You know he worries about you, alot." She said, looking at him.

"Yeah. Right." Regulus said.

"No really, he does. He doesn't want you to do some stupid shit,"

"Well even if he does care. It's none of your business. So stay out of it," He snapped.

"Fine. I'm going to change," She grabbed her bathing suit and huffed off into the bathroom. She had a black bikini. The top was like a halter that tied around her neck, and then tied again around the back. Her bottoms were just plain black, with two little strings hanging off the sides, that hugged her hips. She pulled on the bathing suit, then pulled on some jeans, grabbed a towel, then walked out of the bathroom. Regulus, Severus, and Xander all stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"What?" She said as she caught them all looking at her.

They all mumbled 'nothing' and went back to what they were doing.

"Yeah well I'll see you all later!" Izzy said, as she walked out of the door.

"Did she have a belly button ring?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, I was too busy looking some where else..." Regulus said.

"I think she did," Xander said. "I think I'll go swimming too."

* * *

Lily and the Marauders were already there when Izzy showed up. The Marauders were wearing trunks; Sirius's were red, James's were yellow, Remus's were black, and Peter's were green. Lily was wearing a red tikini, that barley covered her naval.

"Hey Izzy! Over here!" Lily beckoned for her to com over to where they were.

Izzy ran over to them, "Hey guy's!" She said as she approached. The boys were all looking at her now. "Come on Lils, lets go swimming!" Izzy pulled of her jeans, and threw them down with her towel. Then her and Lily jumped into the water. The boys ran after them. They splashed around in the water for a while, then Izzy got out to go lay out and tan. She laid down her towel, and then flopped down on her belly. She closed her eyes, thinking about Xander when, a shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes and saw him. He was wearing green trunks and a white wife-beater. He threw down a towel next to her and laid down. She stared at him for a moment, before saying anything, "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying beside you, I hope you don't mind,"

"No not at all," She closed her eyes again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Her eyes shot open again.

"Sort of...yeah...well it's complicated..." She replied.

"Well whenever it becomes un-complicated, you should come to me," he smiled at her. _Oh God! Did he have a nice smile._

"Yeah," She breathed, unable to say anything else. She shut her eyes again, the she fell asleep...

* * *

"Hey Izzy! It's lunch time you better wake up!" Remus was shaking her awake.

"M'kay," She said sleepily, getting up slowly. Then when she was more awake, she pulled on her jeans and then started walking towards the dining hall. She didn't care that all she was wearing were jeans and a bikini top, she was hungry. She sat down at her groups table, having many people stare at her. She didn't care. She started eating. She looked up at Regulus, who was staring at her cleavage. "Hey! My eyes are here!" She said pointing to her eyes. He turned red, then looked down at his own plate. She chuckled, then continued eating.

* * *

When everyone was done, they went down to where the groups of cabins were, and stood in a circle around group two. Group two started to build a fire, and put up the tent, after Professor Parter said. Sirius and Peter were 'trying' to put the tent together, but was having alot of trouble. Marshall and Candice were doing great with the fire, they had a small one going, and was trying to make it bigger by putting on more dry leaves, and wood. Izzy was watching, when she glanced over at Xander, who winked at her. She turned a slight pink, then turned back to Group two. She couldn't help but to keep looking up at him, and she always noticed that he was looking at her, and not even paying attention to the group. When Sirius and Peter finally figured out the tent, everyone got to go to their cabins to rest or hang out, but you had to stay in the cabin.

When Izzy got back, she changed her bikini top, to the boys disappointment. Then sat and listened to her MP3 player until dinner was called for. She talked to Angel more at dinner. Izzy didn't see her at breakfast or at lunch.

* * *

"I was helping dad with business," Angel explained. Izzy sat at her table, and Parter sat at hers. Izzy nodded, then told her about the Sirius thing. Angel was excited, and hugged Izzy. Then Izzy told her about Xander. "Is he cute?"

"He's hott!" Izzy said.

"Which one is he?" Angel asked scanning the room.

"That one," Izzy pointed at Xander.

"Damn chica! He is hott!" Izzy nodded again.

"What should I do?"

"Who do you like better?"

"I don't know Xander that well,"

"Well get to know him. Then figure out which one you like better." Angel said simply.

"Easy for you to say," Izzy sighed.

* * *

A/N:Hey y'all! I know it's short and all...but I couldn't think of anything else! The next two chapters should be short! Then longer ones I promise! Please review! THANKS TO LAST CHAPTERS REVIEWERS!

BLACK OUT! PEACE!  
Cho Raven Black:D


	17. Chapter 17:Canoeing! What a Joy Ride!

A/N:To tell the differnce betwen Angel and her dad, I'll use Angelus for her fathers name. (It's the full name of Angel.) Another short chapter! Anyway on with the story! I hope you like it!

Chapter 17

Day 3: Canoeing! What a Joy Ride!

Izzy woke the next day to Xander, shaking her. "Come on!" We have to be down at breakfast!"

"Mmmm" She rolled over and put her pillow over her head. It was too early in the morning.

"I'll wake her up," Severus said. He flicked his wand at her and she flew up in the air by her ankle.

"Who ever did that is so going to pay!" She yelled, her rock-n-roll t-shirt fell down, exposing her naval. She growled. Severus let her down, with a _thud_ on the hard floor. She growled again. "I'm going to hurt you Severus Tobais Snape!" She stood up straightened her shirt, then went after him. She ran after him as fast as she could. She of course caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, then pinned him down, by sitting on his stomach, and holding his arms down to the floor.

"How did you know my middle name?" Severus asked her.

"Oh! I know many things!" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really? Like what?" He challenged her.

"That you have a crush on Li-"

"OK! I guess you do know some things," he gave in.

Now there was only one thing to do, torture him. She thought up the best way. Everyone's worst fear: Tickling! She started to tickle him.

"Ok! Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" He cried out.

"Fine. Only because we are going to be late," and with that she got up and off him, then she grabbed her clothes for the day, and locked herself in the bathroom. She changed into dark rocker-type jeans, and a black shirt with a big star on it that was silver and green.

* * *

After breakfast, Group three led everyone down to the lake. Everyone was assigned a canoe. Then group three taught them how to get into the canoe safely, and carefully. After everyone was in, group three showed how to row the canoe around. They paddled out, and then everyone followed, as Professor Parter, stood by on shore and watched. Izzy was controlling the canoe, while the other three just paddled and listened to her. They were all supposed to go once around the lake, and then they were all free until dinner. Izzy volunteered to go last. They were doing great until Regulus had to do something incredibly stupid.

"Hey look! A fish!" He yelled, leaning over.

"Don't!" Izzy tried to yell, but it was too late, the canoe had already flipped, and they were all under water. Severus, Xander and Izzy all could swim; I can't say the same for dear Regulus. He was screaming when he surfaced. Izzy, who was half way to shore, rolled her eyes, ducked underwater, turned around, and swam toward him. When she got to him, he had gone lost conscious, and was falling deeper in the lake. She put her arms around his middle and slowly swam to shore, dragging him the whole way. Everyone had been done now and was running to where Xander and Severus were. They were watching Izzy pull the Slytherin to the land. Izzy got there and flopped him on the land.

"Get back! Let him breath!" She said, breathing hard, and put a hand up so people would stay back. She put her ear to his chest. Nothing. She took a deep breath then put her mouth to his, then let her breath out, holding his nose shut. She listened again, and then did it again. She kept doing it, until he took in a deep breath, and started coughing up water. Everyone let out the breath they were holding in. Izzy looked darkly at him, "Don't ever lean in a canoe again!" Everyone laughed.

"I won't. Hey," He looked up at her, "Thanks,"

"Yeah well," she shrugged.

"Mr. Black, are you alright?" Parter asked. Regulus nodded. "You four go get changed, then come down to lunch," They nodded and went down their cabin to change.

* * *

When they walked in the dinning hall, everyone was sitting at a different table. Izzy ran over to one with the Marauders, Lily and Angel.

"I was just hearing about your heroic moment today," Angel said, as Izzy sat down.

"Thanks for saving my brother," Sirius said.

Izzy shrugged, "Anytime,"

"So which one of you is Remus?" said a deep voice. Everyone looked up and saw Angelus. Remus's face turned pale and he shrunk down in his seat. "I'm guessing you are,"

"Daddy, leave him alone," Angel said, looking up at her father.

"I just want to warn him, to be good to my baby girl,"

"I will," Remus squeaked.

"Yeah you better. I'll be watching you," He said, and then he disappeared.

"Please help me," Remus whispered to Angel.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him in line."

"Thanks," Remus could breathe again.

"I swear, canoeing! What a joy ride!" Izzy said, changing the subject for everyone. They all nodded in agreement, and then continued eating.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow, and then on Christmas I'll have the final day of the Muggle Studdies part. Please review! I'll love it!

Black out! (I got this from Conor Lupin! Thanks buddy!)

Cho Raven Black:D


	18. Chapter 18:Hiking

Chapter 18

Day 4: Hiking

"We are going to go hiking today," Professor Parter was saying after breakfast. "Then on our hike we will be stopping and eating a packed lunch, so everyone will be packing a lunch. Let's all get into a single filed line, and start packing!" The twenty kids moved into a single filed line by a table filled with a variety of food and started to fill paper bags. Sirius got in line behind Izzy.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She picked up an apple and threw it into her bag.

"I've missed you,"

"I miss you too. I'm stuck with your brother who looks like you. It's so tempting,"

"Hey. You can have me and only me," He winked she rolled her eyes. He was so cheesy at times. She looked over at Remus, who was at the end of the table, Angelus was also at the end of the table, and he was staring at Remus.

"Poor Moony," She said.

"I know. I mean he is a vam…"

"Shut-up! What are you? Stupid?" Izzy hissed.

"Oh, Sorry. I thought everyone knew!" She slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a….What do you people call it...Oh yeah! A dolt!" She threw in her PB&J sandwich, wrote her name on the paper bag, and then threw it in the crate.

"Izzy!" She turned around to see Angel running up to her.

"Hey Chica!"

"Hey! Dad said I could go with you guys today, just incase you get lost. And if I wear sunglasses and lots of sun block," Izzy laughed. She remembered how the sun burnt her so bad in sixth grade, she was called tomato for a month.

"I'll be right back!" she left Izzy there. Xander, Regulus, and Severus came up to her.

"Izzy? I have another song we could do." Xander said.

"What is it?"

"If Everyone Cared," Severus said.

"I thought it up," Regulus said.

"Yeah, after I let you burrow my MP3 Player," Izzy rolled her eyes, "But it's good. I like it. Who's going to sing it?"

"Us two are," Xander said, pointing to Regulus and himself.

"Then what are you going to sing Sev?" Izzy asked.

"Well I was thinking I could just control the electronics, I'm not a good singer," He mumbled.

"Ok. I'll show you how to work everything later," Izzy said. Severus nodded.

"Chica¿Me introducirá usted a sus amigos?" (Are you going to introduce me to your friends?) Angel said, coming up to her wearing dark green sunglasses, a Nickel back T-shirt, that had the sleeves ripped off of, short jean shorts, and her hair was pulled back out of her face.

"Sí esto es, Xander, Severus, y Regulus," (Yes this is Xander, Severus and Regulus) Izzy said pointing to each of them.

"And who's this?" Regulus asked.

"I'm Angel. My parents and I own this place,"

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"We are best friends," Izzy informed him. His mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Let's Rock-n-roll bitches!" Angel said, then they all walked out of dining hall and Group four led them to the edge of the woods.

"Hey Angel!" Lily and Remus came over to them.

"Oh! Hey!" she kissed Remus on the cheek, and waved to Lily. Remus put an arm around her, as they kept walking. Izzy stopped, so did Lily and the rest of Izzy's group.

"What?" Severus breathed.

"I just wanted the two love birds to get ahead,"

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. Izzy and the rest didn't move.

"I don't want to walk with him either, if he's going to be like that," Izzy said, then continued walking. Xander laughed.

* * *

When it finally became lunch time, everyone stopped and searched the crates for their own lunch. Izzy found her straight away, and sat on a near by log, pulling out her apple. Xander sat beside her. Then Sirius sat on her other side. _Oh God! What am I going to do? _She took a big bite of her apple.

"Hey big brother," She looked up and saw Regulus glaring at Sirius.

Sirius looked darkly at him, "Go away Reggie!"

"No I want to sit with my friend, Xander and Izzy," he challenged his brother.

Sirius growled, and stood up. Regulus and Sirius looked like they were going to tear each other apart any second. Izzy stood up, to get in between them. She stepped forward; she stepped on a branch, and fell. Her ankle was in great pain. She felt the bone snap. "Ah!" She screamed.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

She looked up at him, "NO! I just broke my ankle!"

"I'm going to go get Parter," Xander said coolly, and then went to where their professor was.

"If you two weren't fighting…" Izzy growled.

"Sorry," Regulus said.

"No he's not," Sirius mumbled.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" They fell silent, as Parter, Angel, Remus, Xander, Lily and James came over.

"Izzy what happened?"

"I stepped forward on this branch, fell and broke my ankle,"

"Well, we still need to hike back to the dining hall. I don't have my wand with me. Can you wait until we get back?" Izzy nodded. "Mr. Black, and Mr. Bell, please help her,"

"Which one?" Regulus and Sirius said together.

"Regulus," Parter said, and then he walked over to the other students, telling to follow Group three back. Sirius looked mad, then caught up to his group, with his arms across his chest.

"You ok?" Angel asked her.

"Yeah, I'm great," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hope your all right," Lily said, and then her Remus, Angel and James went with their groups. Xander and Regulus helped her up, and then they were on each side of her, helping her along.

* * *

They got back to the dining hall, and Parter came over to Izzy with his wand. He fixed it for her, then her and the Slytherins all went to their cabin, and they spent the rest of they're day working on their show they were going to perform tomorrow in front of the whole school.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! It's Christmas Eve! YAY! My next chapter will be up tomorrow! YAY! Please review! I love ya!

Black Out! Peace!

Cho Raven Black:D


	19. Chapter 19:The Big Show

A/N: Discliamer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs sung in this chapter, I only own my own charcters and plot! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Day 5: The Big Show

During breakfast, the rest of the school started to file in. Professor Parter went over to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Izzy looked over at Sirius. He was talking to Candice, who was in his group. They were extremely close. _Was that her hand on his knee? Come to think of it he was talking to her alot. Maybe they just became friends._ That's when Sirius did something Izzy thought she would never forgive. He kissed her swiftly on the lips. _That bastard! What was she some toy?_

"Come on," She said to her group, "Let's go get ready", her eyes not leaving Sirius.

"Hey Lily, do you think you can help me find something to wear?" Izzy asked her friend, as she passed her table. Lily nodded and followed her and the Slytherins to their cabin.

"Come in here, we'll find something," She pulled Izzy into her own cabin.

Izzy was telling her about the whole Sirius thing, as Lily was digging through her duffle bag.

"Here. Try this," Lily threw her a red and black plaid skirt, and a red spaghetti strap tank top. Izzy went into the bathroom and changed.

"How do I look?" Lily's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I have to say, I can't recall ever seeing you not in black," Lily laughed.

"Oh Shut up!"

"You look hot! Here put this on over top," She threw a quarter-black jean jacket. Izzy put it on, feeling foolish. She looked in the mirror. She did look good. She put her hair up in a pony-tail, leaving down her bangs. She smiled, "Thanks Lils," She went over to her own cabin.

"Good luck!" Lily yelled, as she left. She climbed up on her bunk bed, and dug threw her bag, looking for make-up bag. "Aha!" She grabbed it and went to the mirror. The boys were changing. Regulus was putting on black kind of dress pants, a white tee with a black striped button down shirt. Xander was throwing on dark pair of rocker jeans, and plain white tee and a leather jacket. Severus was wearing regular jeans, and black tee with a dark green button down shirt that was opened. Izzy took out her eyeliner, and applied it dark like always, then put on some red eye shadow. She took out her ear rings, and put stars in the top two, then medium sized hoops in the bottom, and then changed her stud in the top cartilage to a red jeweled stud. She put on a cross necklace and was ready. _Crap! I have no shoes to wear! Oh well! I'll go bare foot!_

She was taking her make-up bag back, and looked over at Xander and Regulus, they were now occupied at the mirror, putting gel in their hair. Xander was making it sick up in the front as always and Regulus was making it stand up all over. They both looked great. "You guys ready?" she asked. They nodded at her.

"You guys need to come down to the dining hall and there is a stage ready for you," Professor Parter came in.

"We are ready," Xander said. They walked out, and up toward the dining hall. A stage was all ready, and Professor Parter was talking to the audience. Xander dug into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He put it in his mouth and light it up, taking a drag on it. Izzy stared at him. _Oh God that looks so good! _

_You quit, and you promised yourself that you wouldn't do that anymore. _

_Screw you!_ She argued with herself.

"Got another one?" She asked him. He threw her one, and lit it for her. She took a long drag and let it out. _Ahhh...that was good!_ She took another. Xander put his out, she followed, as she didn't hear Parter speaking anymore. Izzy, Regulus, and Xander walked up on stage. There were three microphones, Izzy took the middle, Xander took the left and Regulus took the right. "This song is called All or Nothing,"

Xander started to sing: "It's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high.

But the fear of your mind, go for it.

It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit.

You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so...

Then all three sang:Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.

You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,

From your fears, you have to win yourself.

It's all or nothing, if you're everything...

Regulus sang next: Are what you believe, you got to bring the dreams.

Set the pace, competitions take the lead.

This is it, all eyes on you.

So stay on point and prove,

that you deserve whats long overdue.

They all sang: Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.

You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,

From your fears, you have to win yourself.

It's all or nothing, if you're everything...

Izzy sang next: The hardest to recovery,

From the heartache of another kind,

I'm still drying my tears.

Getting over my own fears in my life.

So I wanna make sure this time that I'm strong enough,

To give it my all...

They all started in again: Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.

You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,

From your fears, you have to win yourself.

It's all or nothing, if you're everything...

Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.

You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,

From your fears, you have to win yourself.

It's all or nothing, if you're everything...

Live your dream, it's not as hard as it may seem.

You gotta work together, dream, on hopes that you will seem,

From your fears, you have to win yourself.

It's all or nothing, if you're everything...

Izzy finshed the song: So you gotta live your dreams,

So don't you be afraid.

Just set the pace, and take the lead,

It's your time to shine.

"This next song is called If Everyone Cared" Regulus said into the mike. Izzy walked off the stage.

Xander Started: From underneath the trees, we watch the sky

Confusing stars for satellites

I never dreamed that you'd be mine

But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing Amen, I'm alive

Singing Amen, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, I'm alive

Amen I, I'm alive

Then Regulus: And in the air the fireflies

Our only light in paradise

We'll show the world they were wrong

And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen I'm alive

Singing Amen I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

Then both of them sang: And as we lie beneath the stars

We realize how small we are

If they could love like you and me

Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried

If everyone loved and nobody lied

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride

We'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

When nobody died

We'd see the day when nobody died

Everyone cheered.

"Here is the last song, Izzy will sing by herself called So Small," Xander said.

Izzy walked on stage, and the music started.

"Yeah, Yeah

What you got if you ain't got love

the kind that you just want to give away

It's okay to open up go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day you want to shut the world out and just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand

What you've been up there searching for

forever is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside

a problem that seems so big at the time

it's like a river thats so wide

it swallows you whole

While you sit around thinking about what you can't change

and worrying about all the wrong things

time's flying by

moving so fast

you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand

What you've been up there searching for forever is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Seem so small

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand

What you've been up there searching for

forever is in your hands

When you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Oh it sure makes everything else

Seem so small

Yeah, Yeah"

She stopped singing and the song ended, the audience cheered the hardest they had all after noon. She smiled. Xander and Regulus came back on to the stage, and Severus came on too. They all bowed. Izzy walked of the stage first when in a poof of smoke, two people appeared. "Is that her?" One said to the other.

"I think so. Grab her," The other one said. The one that talked first grabbed her arm and they were gone in a poof of smoke.

* * *

A/N:Hey! Happy Christmas to you all! This is my reviewers Chritmas present from me! If you don't celebrate Christmas...then Happy Holidays! I hope you liked it! Please Review!

Black OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	20. Chapter 20:Michael

**A/N: I have to tell the people who don't know what a sire is, that a the vampire that turned another vampire would call the 'turner' a 'sire'. Just in case anyone didn't know. Oh! Also I don't own Harry Potter OR Buffy the Vampire Slayer where I used Spike, Drusilla, and Angel Sr. Thanks! C.R.B**

Chapter 20

Michael

_Izzy walked of the stage first when in a poof of smoke, two people appeared. "Is that her?" One said to the other._

_"I think so. Grab her," The other one said. The one that talked first grabbed her arm and they were gone in a poof of smoke.

* * *

_

"What the hell?" Izzy said. They came to a room where all the windows seemed to be spray painted over with black paint. A man with blonde hair that was slicked back with too much hair gel, and dark blue eyes that seemed to stare into you with death. His face was pale.

"We got her sir," the man that had a hold of her said to the blonde haired man.

"Good. Now we will use her for ransom to get to dear Angelus," he replied.

"Do they have her, baby?" a girl with long straight black hair came into view. She had soft hazel eyes, and a pale face like man she called 'baby'. Izzy looked closely at the man who had her. He had brown hair, and cold dark eyes. She stared at his neck, then she saw it: two little scars, round circles as small as peas. The other one had shaggy sandy blonde hair that fell down in his dark green eyes, he looked like a child Remus and herself would have. He had the same small hole scars on his neck. Vampires. She pulled her attention back to the couple. The man kissed the woman heatedly on the lips, her arms were wrapped tight around his toned body. The woman looked at Izzy, then to the minion vampires, "Tie her hands together. Don't you know that she is a witch that can freeze time?" She snapped at the two. _Freeze time? That was Angel. Do they think I'm Angel?_ The two vamps tied her hands tightly together behind her back.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked coolly.

"Someone who has business with your father," the man anwsered.

"You know my father?" She knew he was talking about Angelus, but she wanted to stall.

"He is my sire," he replied.

"Sire? But my father isn't a vampire," She replied.

"He didn't tell his precious baby that he was a blood-sucker?" the woman cooed in a fake baby voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Izzy replied. "My father is a Colonel in the United States Army."

"Is that what Angelus has been telling you?"

"Angelus? That's not my fathers name," _Might as well get these two idiots dusted, so there are less of them._ She thought to herself.

"Then who the bloody hell are you?" the man shot.

"I'm Izzy. The girl you were trying to kidnaps best friend," Izzy said in a 'Duh' type of voice.

"You idiots! You grabbed the wrong girl!" The woman went over to them and back slapped them both on the face.

"Drusilla, darling. We can still use her. She says that she is Angel Jr.'s best friend. Little Angel will want her best friend back so..."

"So we can use her as leverage," Drusilla finished for him. "Spike you are brilliant!" She went up and kissed him.

"Don't just stand there! Lock her up!" Spike yelled.

"I guess you two aren't that worthless after all," Drusilla said coldly.

They pushed her to the ground, laughing. Then one of them grabbed her arm, squeezed it and dragged her across the floor, and threw her into a locked room. The room was small, and dark, with the same painted widows, no furniture, and just a dirt floor.

* * *

"What happened...Tell me one more time." Professor Parter was talking to Xander, Regulus, and Severus who saw the whole thing. Professor Dumbledore, Parter, Angelus, Angel, and Faith were all listening to the three Slytherins.

"We were walking off stage, and Izzy went first," Regulus started.

"Then two men popped up," Severus added.

"Like they apparated?" Dumbledore asked. Severus shook his head.

"Like in a poof of black smoke," He replied. He had never seen it before in his life.

"Then one of them said 'Is that her?' " Xander said.

"Then the other one said, 'I think so grab her' and the other grabbed her and in another poof of black smoke they were gone." Regulus finished.

"Vampires. Only Vampires transport like that," Angelus said.

"And what are you a vampire expert?" Regulus asked.

"Actually...I am!" Angelus replied. Angel had enough of this she froze the room except for her mom and dad.

"Who do you think has her?" Angel asked.

"Spike. Probablt wants me to heal him. He needs his Sire's blood to be healed of a vampire disease and I bet he was trying to get you," Angelus replied to his daughter.

"Dad we have to save her!" Angel looked into her dads dark brown eyes.

"We will. I don't know where Spikes lair is, but I'm sure I can find it."

* * *

"Can't I have a small taste? I can smell the blood...I haven't had a real meal in ages please," Izzy heard the minion vampire cry from outside.

"I guess. But don't kill her we still need her." She heard Spikes voice. The door opened and in came the minion with the sandy blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Hey there darling," He said.

"Hi honey how was your day?" She mocked him.

"I'll teach you to mock me," He smacked her hard across the face. He started to pace in front of her, his eyes like hers not leaving her face.

"Is that all you got? You hit like a sissy girl," Izzy wanted to get him mad. He growled at her, and he kicked her in the stomach. She cringed in pain, but still took it.

"If we didn't need you then I would drain you bone dry," he snarled.

"Well why do you bother with threats when you can't carry them out?" Izzy said with a cocky look.

"Why don't you shut up, so I can take a nice taste?" He crouched down on top off her, as she was lying on the dirt floor. His face was barely an inch away from her neck. He kissed it, then opened his mouth, brandishing his fangs, and dug them deep into her skin and started to suck out the sweet red liquid. She started to feel weaker and weaker. Her blood was draining fast. She felt like she was going to pass out. Then he stopped. She took in a deep breath. She felt so weak. She couldn't move. She looked up at him, he wiped his mouth that was dripping with blood, laughed at her, then walked out the door, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

"Where's Izzy?" Sirius questioned Angel as they came out of the room that everyone was talking in. The Marauders, and Lily were waiting outside. The three Slytherins, and the two Professors passed them. Angelus, and Faith didn't even come out.

"She was kidnapped. They were after me, and they got her," Her eyes glistened with tears. Remus put his arms around her, she cried in his arms.

"Not like you would care," Lily snapped at Sirius, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What does that mean!?" Sirius shot.

"You bloody well know what it means! You and Candice were all over each other!"

"Why would Izzy care about that? It's not like if they were dating or anything," Peter laughed.

"Yeah, me and Izzy aren't dating," Sirius glared at Lily. Lily turned away from him.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Ms. Evans we need to be going. Mr. and Mrs. Bronze will be in charge of finding Izzy." Professor Parter came back. Angel nodded and broke away from Remus, black trails of tears stained her face. They started to walk towards the cabins. Angel kissed Remus on the cheek before he left.

Lily walked up beside Sirius, "You know you two were dating!" She whispered loudly.

"Well Candice was all over me and then I said I couldn't be involved with her, and then _she_ kissed _me_!" Sirius whispered back.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Lily I'm serious! And no pun intended!" She just rolled her eyes and walked faster up with James, not talking to him for the rest of the day.

* * *

_I have to get out of here_. She thought to herself. She was so weak. About half of her blood had been drained from her body. She was weaving in and out of consciousness for the past three hours. She had become a little stronger between that time, to the extent where she could actually move her body. She looked behind her to see the rope that bind her hands together. She tried to concentrate on the ropes. but her conscious wouldn't let her. She wasn't strong enough to do magic yet. _I'll rest for now. I'll build up my strength, then I'll use magic to get out of here_. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_"Michael!" Izzy ran from the living room to her brothers room._

_"What is it Izzy?" a voice said behind her. She turned around but she didn't face her brother, she kept her head down. She didn't want him to see the bruises. The tears started to fall, she wanted so much for them to not. She didn't want to give her father the satisfaction. _

_"It was dad," She whispered to the floor._

_"What did he do this time honey?" He said in a soft voice as he crouched down to the eight-year old Izzy. He was eleven and he always protected her from her father, when he could. She slowly lifted her head, and stared into her brothers green eyes. Her eyes. Their mothers eyes. He let in a sharp breath as he saw her face. His father had always been abusive ever since they found out that Izzy was a witch. Michael himself was not, and his father was proud of him. He wanted Michael to be in the Army like himself. Michael didn't want to be like his father. He wanted to be an artist, but his father had always taught him about guns, and weapons and shaved his head like the boys in the Army. Michael didn't refuse too, because he knew he would get the same as Izzy when she did accidental magic. A beaten. He hated his father, just as much as Izzy. He felt bad for her. He wished everyday that his mother would return home to them one day._

_Michael felt his eyes start to burn as the warm wet tears formed in his eyes. He pulled the younger child into a gentle hug and kissed her forehead. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. He won't hurt you anymore," He cooed in her ear, but he knew that wasn't true. He would always hurt her. "Come, I want to show you something,"_

_He pulled her to the window, and he opened it. He climbed out, and then turened around and helped his sister out. It was a cool autumns night, and they could see their breath as they went along. He held her hand tight as they walked across the tilted roof, until they got to a flat part of the roof, and they stopped. He dropped her hand and laid down on the cold metal, on his back and put his hands behind his head. He motioned for her to do the same. She hesitated for a moment, then followed. He lifted his head and let up one hand, then put it his head back down. He pointed to the sky. "Mom's up there. And she's looking down at you, and me. And she misses us, and she wants us to do well and be well. And she don't want us to see her for a long long time."_

_"Why don't she want us to see her?" Izzy said, staring up at the stars. Michael put his hand down._

_"Because the next time we see her is when we die, and she don't want us to die."_

_"I miss her."_

_"I do too,"_

_"Michael?"_

_"Hmmm,"_

_"Can you tell that I miss her?"_

_"You can tell her yourself,"_

_"How?"_

_"Every time you talk, she can hear you, so go ahead and tell her."_

_"Mom... I miss you. And I'm sorry you had to die because of me..."_

_"Izzy! It was not your fault! You are not to blame. She didn't die because of you!"_

_"But that's what dad always tells me." She said sadly._

_"You don't listen to a word he says to you. Everything he tells you is a lie. You don't believe him."_

_"I love you Michael,"_

_Michael turned his head and looked at her, "I love you too,"

* * *

_

Izzy's eyes snapped open. She thought about Michael. She remembered what color hair he had. It was sandy blonde. That vampire that had bitten her had been Michael.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Is her brother really a vampire? What will happen to Izzy? Will she die from lack of blood? Please review and I'll tell you faster with another chapter! So please review! Thanks to all last reviewers! I love y'all! 

**LUPIN OUT!!!!!** (I'm not aloud to use Conor's 'Black Out' I supposidly 'stole' it so I'm using _his _last name from now on!)

Cho Raven Black:D


	21. Chapter 21:Michael's Return

Chapter 21 

Michael's Return

_Izzy's eyes snapped open. She thought about Michael. She remembered what color hair he had. It was sandy blonde. That vampire that had bitten her had been Michael.

* * *

_

"I can just sit around here and pretend that everything is ok," Sirius said, pacing. They were now in the Gryffindor common room.

"I know how you feel. I mean she could be dying out there." Peter said. Lily put her head into James' chest, and sobbed. James threw his arm around her.

"Why would you say something like that Peter?" James hissed at his fellow Marauder.

Peter just shrugged looking down at the ground, sadly.

"Sirius would you stop that damn pacing! You are making me nervous!" Remus said, watching Sirius. Sirius let out a big sigh, and sat down beside Remus.

"I just can't stop thinking about her. What's happening to her...Only God knows,"

* * *

"Go check on her. See if she's still alive," Izzy heard Drusilla's voice come through the thin door. She saw the door open and in came who she thought was her brother.

"Michael?" she whispered, but he heard her. Something snapped in his head, memories started flooding back into his mind. He remembered who he was, and not just a vampire that after one thing. Blood. He started to remember why he was there.

He was covering for his father at Christmas time, so he could go visit Izzy. _Izzy._ The girl in front of him. He looked at her neck, dried blood was still there from the day before, it was night now. The memrory came back to him. He hitting her twice, then him biting her, draining her, making her weak. He went over to her and fell to his knees.

"Izzy," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said shaking his head.

"How did you become this way?" She barely could make out the words.

"Well dad left to go see you, and he left me in charge of the camp. That night we were attacked. The whole lot of them were vampires. I was bit, and I bit back. Then I passed out, and woke up the next morning. I saw a vampire, and Spike had taken me in. Drusilla was the one who bit me. She does Black magic, and she took away all my memories. She made it so that I couldn't control myself. Vampires actually have alot of self control. But she made it so that the only thing I wanted was blood. She did this because I kept fighting. I wanted to get away, but they wouldn't let me,"

"Then how do you know all this now?"

" Ever since you called my name, the memories started to come back,"

"What have they been calling you?"

"Kale, is what they said my name was,"

"Is everything ok in there?" an unfamiliar voice came from the door way.

"Yes. Just playing with the brat," Michael said nastily. "I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered. I promise." he bent down and kissed her forehead, ignoring the urge to taking another taste. He walked out, leaving her there. Alone.

* * *

"Diamion, do you know where Spike's hide-out is?" Angelus was talking to his best friend, who was also a vampire, and very resourceful. He was tall and had a shaved brown-haired head, and deep blue eyes. He too had a pale face. They were in Diamion's office, discussing the matters of the kidnapping.

"I believe that it is in a small ware-house off of Saffle Road. Do you know of it?"

"Yes," Angelus said.

"I'll accompany you there," Diamion said. "Just in-case things get messy," Angelus nodded, and stood from the wooden across the desk. Diamion stood also.

"I'm going to tell Faith where I'm going," Angelus said, and left with a swirl of black smoke.

"Angel!" Faith said as she saw her husband appear. She threw her arms around him. "Tell me you found her,"

"Diamion knew of Spikes place. we are going now, tonight before it's too late," he said, kissing her swiftly on the lips.

"Be careful," she said with a look of warning.

"I will," he kissed her once more and left in the same swirl of smoke. (A/N: I'm going to start calling this Swanking)

"Ready?" he asked Diamion, who had been preparing himself with weapons, when he entered the room.

"Yes. Let's go," He left, and Angelus followed.

* * *

Michael Swanked in the room that held his baby sister. She smiled weakly at him. He kneeled down to her, and pulled out a swiss army knife, and cut her free. She could still barely move. He pulled her up on her feet. She put her arm around his shoulder, he was keeping her up.

"Where can we go? Some where safe," He told her.

"Hogwarts," she whispered.

"I don't know where that is, but I'll try." he said and Swanked out. He happened to get it right, and appeared right out side the Gryffindor common room. "Did I get it right?" She nodded weakly. She felt light headed, like she was going to pass out. She mumbled the password, and she let him guide her in. She decided to go to the Marauders, because Michael couldn't go to the girl's. "Where now?" She nodded towards the boy's dormitories. They walked up the steps, and she made a noise when they had got to the one she wanted. He burst the door open. He sat her slowly on the ground, and went to the nearest bed. He shook the boy who occupied it. Remus' eyes shot open. "What the bloody hell?"

"Please, I need your help," He pointed towards Izzy. "I don't know where to bring her,"

"Oh My God! Izzy!" Remus scrambled out of his bed and squatted near Izzy on the floor. She had passed out now. She was to weak to be moving around that much.

"Is she dead?" He looked back at Michael.

"Not yet,"

"PADFOOT! PRONGS! WORMTAIL! WAKE-UP NOW!" Remus yelled.

"Whazgoinon?" Sirius said, sleepily.

"Izzy!" Remus yelled once again. The three boys jumped out of their beds.

"What?" James asked, putting on his glasses.

"Where do I take her?" Michael impatiently said.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Where do I take her?" He repeated. "She's dying," _Because of me_, he thought.

"Come on, to the hospital wing," Remus said. Michael picked up Izzy, and followed Remus down the stairs again.

"I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall," Peter said, and he scurried off.

"Write to Angel Remus, me and James will take it from here," Sirius said. Remus nodded and headed back up the stairs, and Sirius, James and Michael ran to the hospital wing. When they got there Dumbledore, McGonagall and Peter were already there. Michael laid Izzy down on the nearest bed.

"What happened to her?" Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

"She was bit, by a vampire," Michael looked at the floor. "Half her blood is gone,"

"Do you know what type she is?" She asked Michael. He licked his lips, he could still taste her blood.

"AB Positive," He replied. She ran back into her office, when she came back she had an IV and a pack of blood. Michael's stomach lunged. His mouth was watering. He licked his lips once more. Then he looked away from the pack, to stop himself. Madame Pomfrey hooked her up to the IV and blood to Izzy.

"How did you find her?" Sirius asked, not taking his eyes of his girlfriend.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Angelus, long time no see," Spike said as Angelus and Diamion appeared.

"Where's Izzy?" Angelus growled.

"I need your blood to help me sire," Spike replied.

"Izzy first."

"How about I show you the wretch, and then you give me the blood?" Spike proposed.

"Fine."

Spike nodded toward the door, in which Izzy was supposed to be held.

"She's gone!" A minion yelled after he had opened the door.

"What!?! Impossible!" Spike yelled, outraged.

"Back to my house!" Angel yelled. They Swanked out.

"Where would she be?" Angelus leaned on the counter in the kitchen. Angel came running downstairs.

"Dad! They found Izzy! She and another man appeared in the boy's dormitories!"

* * *

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! Please review! Well Izzy is back now, and I think we can all breathe a little better. lolz. Thanks to all last chapter reviewers! I LOVE 'EM! Oh! And Happy New Year! 2008 BABY! 

**Lupin OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	22. Chapter 22:Killing the Dead

Chapter 22

Killing the Dead

_"Where would she be?" Angelus leaned on the counter in the kitchen. Angel came running downstairs._

_"Dad! They found Izzy! She and another man appeared in the boy's dormitories!"_

* * *

"Are you sure?" She nodded rapidly.

"Remus just sent me this letter saying so," She held up a piece of parchment, with hurried scribbling hand writing on it. "Can we go please? I have to see if she's alright,"

"We'll go in the morning. She'll be resting." Angel sadly nodded and walked back upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

"Who are you?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking at Michael. Michael hadn't said anything since they arrived at the hospital wing, he was sitting in a chair beside Izzy's bed and was holding her hand, looking at the floor.

"I'm her brother," he mumbled.

"I thought Izzy was an only child," Sirius said. Michael shook his head.

"I am three years older than her,"

"How did you find her?" Professor McGonagall repeated Sirius.

"I was working for the vampires who had taken her. Spike is his name. And I found her and swanked her out, she told me to come here. We appeared in front of a painting she said some sort of password and the woman in the portrait let us in. Then Izzy told me to take her up to these boys room. Then we came down here."

"Swanked? What's that?" Remus asked.

"Like this," He dropped Izzy's hand and in a poof of black smoke, he went two feet. They looked amazed for a second, then he swanked back. He picked her hand up once again.

"But i-if she's been bit b-by a-a v-v-vampire then won't she b-be o-one?" Peter asked slowly, looking scared. Michael and Professor Dumbledore both shook their heads.

"No. Only if she drank the vampire that bit her's blood. Then she would become a vampire," Michael replied. Dumbledore confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"Why were you working for vampires?" James asked. Michael didn't answer.

"Sir, why were you working for them?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Because he is one," a deep voice came from the corner. It was Angelus.

"Your a vampire?" Sirius asked Michael.

"I don't deny it," Michael said in a quiet voice.

"I just wanted to check on her. Is it alright if my daughter come tomorrow to visit her?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I would love to have her here again," Dumbledore smiled.

"That's all I wanted. Be careful," He added, looking a Michael before swanking out.

"How come you didn't tell us you were a vampire?" Remus shot.

"Because I knew you kick me out and make me leave and I'm not leaving her bedside," he said firmly.

"I won't make you leave," Dumbledore said in a soft voice. "Is there anything you need?" Michael shook his head. "Well I can't leave you in here alone, in here."

The Marauders and McGonagall had moved away from him at this point.

"I understand. I wouldn't leave me here either," he half-laughed.

"I'm going to leave you and the Marauders in here, and Madame Pomfrey will be in and out of here. I'm going to inform your father to come here."

"Why would he care?" Michael shot coldly.

"Well I have to. He is your father,"

"Fine. But he is not going to care. He don't care about her." Dumbledore didn't say anything else, and he and McGonagall left. Lily came in. "Professor Dumbledore said they found Izzy,"

James nodded at her, ans told her what happened.

"It's near morning," Remus said, looking out the window, seeing the sun just starting to come up.

"Michael?" Izzy whispered.

"I'm here." Michael scooted his chair up closer to her bed. She felt alot better. A quarter of blood still needed to be entered in her body, to make a full recovery.

"I feel better." She spoke weakly, and everyone's eyes were on her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Tears started to form in his eyes. He still couldn't believe that he had bitten her.

"It's fine. I'm getting better no harm done. Plus I'll have a pretty sweet scar to show off." She tried to laugh. He smiled weakly.

"Wait a second. You did this? Your the one who bit her?" Sirius looked angrily at Izzy's brother.

"I didn't mea-" but he was cut off by Sirius punching him in the face.

"Sirius. Stop it." Izzy said, but Sirius couldn't hear her. He just kept hitting on Michael. Remus and James pulled Sirius off of him.

"He bit you Izzy! He almost killed you!" Sirius said, James and Remus still holding him.

"Yeah and you broke my heart," she stared at him. Just then, Angel and Angelus swanked in.

"Izzy!" She ran to her bed side.

"Hey there chica,"

"Hey Angel," Michael said, pulling himself from the floor.

"Do I know you?" She asked, looking at him.

"You might know me better like this," he lifted his hair out of his eyes.

"Michael?" He nodded. "Oh My God! What are you doing here?" she ran over and hugged him.

"He's the one who brought me here," Izzy replied for him, smiling.

"But...how?"

"He's a vampire," Peter said.

"What?" Angel looked at him.

He sighed, and told the whole story over again.

"He is the reason why she is in this condition," Sirius growled.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be here with out him either," Izzy said, feeling better than before, as all the blood had now entered her body. Sirius rolled his eyes. He tore away from James and Remus who were still holding him loosely, and sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands. Izzy motioned for Lily and Angel to come talk to her in private. Her two best friends sat down on her bed. Izzy stared at Michael.

"What?" he said.

"I want to talk to my chicas. Could you please..?" She broke off knowing he got the picture, when bowed his head. He got up and went over to bed that was a couple away from Izzy's and laid down, straight on his back, and closed his eyes.

"Who is your sire?" he heard a deep voice say. Michael's eyes shot back open, and sat up. Remus, James, Peter and Angelus had surrounded his bed.

"Drusilla," He replied. Angelus laughed.

"I remember old Dru. Very seductive. Very good at black magic," he said, nodding his head. smiling. "What name did they give you?"

"Kale," Michael replied.

"I actually liked my name they gave me. That's why I kept it. Liam was just to old," Michael laughed.

"Wasn't Spike 'William'?" Michael asked. Angelus laughed.

"Yeah. He always hated that name." Michael smiled. Angelus let out another low laugh, and then a strong sigh.

"Well, I best be off. We've got thing to do at the camp. Call me when your done." Angelus looked over at Angel. She looked up from the 'girl talk', nodded at her father, then continued talking. Angelus waved Michael farewell, then swanked out. Michael sighed, then lid back down, closing his big green eyes. He could still feel the stare at the three boys as he lay there, but he didn't give it any attention. He just wanted to rest.

* * *

"Apparently, _she_ kissed _him_," Lily whispered. They were talking about Sirius. "Or that's what he told me."

"Yeah right," Izzy said sourly. "We are just going to see about that," Izzy smirked. She looked over at Sirius, who was now staring out of the window. She concentrated hard on his head. She was going to break it open when..."Oh! You're awake! Why didn't anyone come and get me?" Madame Pomfrey came in, rushing over to the patient. She shooed away Lily and Angel. They jumped up off the bed. Madame Pomfrey checked her patient out and said she had enough blood, but she would be on bed rest for a couple of days. Izzy groaned. She was bored very easily.

"I'll be here to entertain you everyday, until you get back on your feet," Michael got up off his bed and went to Izzy. He took her hand in his own.

"Thanks Michael," She smiled at him. Then remembered what she was going to do before she was interrupted. She concentrated again on Sirius. And was touched by what the results were. Candice DID kiss him. She also found out that he loved her. From the stories Izzy heard from Lily, he had never loved anyone. She also saw how sad he was that she was bit. He really cared for her. She smiled and looked at the other girls. _He loves me!_

_No way!_ Lily thought.

_Really?_ Angel thought.

_Yeah. I saw it!_ _In his head._

_He's never loved anyone!_ Lily thought.

_I know, I'm amazed._

"Isabella!" a hard mad voice came from the door way. Izzy turned to see her father standing there, in full uniform, looking angry. All the happiness she just had drained from her entire body. He stomped in. "I was pulled from my station to come here! Again!"

Michael's eyes flew open, and stood up quick, standing between his father and his sister. "Dad. Leave her the fuck alone. If you don't give a shit about her then why did you come?" Michael had been wanting to say that everyday of his life.

"Michael?" Yashis looked stunned and speechless.

"Yeah father dearest, it's me."

"But-but I thought you died. They had said everyone in the squad died." he said.

"No. We were attacked by vampires. And I was bit by one of them."

"I'm so glad your ok!" Yashis took three steps, with his arms out to hug his son. Michael put his hand out, with it landing on Yashis chest, making him stop.

"Are you glad that Izzy's _ok_? She was kidnapped, and she almost died. But no you never cared. Just because mom died giving birth to her doesn't mean jack. It wasn't Izzy's fault! We were all sad that mom died, but you don't have to take it out on an innocent girl. Just because your not man enough to face the truth. Get the hell over it!" Yashis expression turned from relieve to shock, then to anger. He punched Michael in the face. Michael fell to the ground for the second time today.

"How DARE you! It has always been Izzy's fault! She is a witch! With powers! AND I _am _over it! You have no rights to tell me that I'm some...some... _wussy_! I thought you were the good one! I thought you were on _my _side!"

"I have ALWAYS been on Izzy's side and if you paid a speck of attention then you would know that! I NEVER wanted to be in the fucking army! That was your dream not mine! You give me one good reason that it had been Izzy's fault."

Yashis was speechless, he opened his mouth to retort something, but then closed his mouth again.

"You can't! There is NO good reason that you hate Izzy! I'm no longer afraid of you! You can't hurt me or Izzy anymore you abusive son-of-a bitch!" Yashis looked as though he was going to burst, his face was turning redder and redder by then minute.

Finally he spoke, "Not scared of me, huh? How about now?" Yashis pulled out a handgun that been between his waistband of his pants and his waist. It was his only defense. How was he supposed to be scared of a nineteen year old. To Yashis and Michael's surprise, Remus, James, and Sirius had drawn their wands. Michael gestured for them to put them down. They put them down, but still held them firmly in their hands. Michael spread his arms out, as a challenge. "Shoot me... If you have the balls." Michael smirked, then changed more into a vampire state. He shut his eyes, then opened them once more. His usually dark green eyes had paled to a pale pea green, and they looked glazed over, as if he had been high. He let his fangs drop. He hissed at his father. Looking scared, Yashis shot at him, not knowing what he was. The metal bullet hit Michael right where his heart should be.

Izzy screamed, "MICHAEL!" She put her hands over mouth, wide-eyed. She flew the baby blue blankets off her, but still connected to the IV she couldn't move much farther. Sirius, Remus, and James had raised their wands to Yashis once more. Peter had fainted by now. Madame Pomfrey came running in the room looking very worried. "What is going on here?" Yashis, who was staring at his son lying on the floor still pointing the gun at him, looked at the nurse, and pointed the gun at her. "Merlin! What did you do?" She began to run over to Michael to see if he was ok, but Michael moved. He swung his leg over, knocking into Yashis, making him fall to the floor. Michael jumped to his feet, kicked the gun out of Yashis's hands and reach, and put one foot on his chest.

"Don't try to kill someone that's already dead," Michael growled, still barring his gleaming fangs. Then he bent down and picked his father up by the shoulders of his shirt, and put him on his feet. "I'll be right back." He looked at Izzy. He swanked out, with Yashis still in his hands.

"Oh My god! I thought he was dead! I forgot he couldn't be killed." Izzy said, tears were formed in her eyes, but she rubbed them away. Sirius came over to her, and put his arms around her.

"I'm going to get the headmaster! You back in bed now!" Madame Pomfrey snapped before she left the room. Izzy sat back down on her bed, and Sirius sat with her.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked. Izzy nodded.

"Come on Moony help me get Wormtail on a bed." James said, picking up Peter's arms. Remus put away his wand then grabbed his friend's legs. They heaved and lifted him up on the nearest bed. Michael swanked back in.

"What did you do with him?" Angel asked.

"I put him on an island...with no other people on it," Michael smirked.

"You're hurt," Izzy said pointing to a blood stain where his heart would be.

"Nah. I'm fine." Michael smiled, rubbed where the buller shot him his face turned with a pained expression. He didn't seem to care though. Then he came over to her. His eyes were back to normal and his fangs were gone now. He embraced her in a hug, as Sirius stood up to give them space.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Izzy whispered. Michael drew back quick after there was a hissing sound. Michael put his hand over his chest, where his collar-bone was. Izzy looked confused for a second, but then he took away his hand showing a red blistery cross that was burnt on his chest. She smiled, and held up her cross necklace she was wearing. Then he lent close to her and whispered in her, "Anytime. We are never going to hear from dear old dad again,"

"Are you all ok?" Dumbledore's soft voice came from the door way.

Izzy nodded.

"I put him some where he will never hurt us again," Michael said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that he won't hurt you again. Miss White I suppose you would want to change from those clothes. So the girls can help you. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter will you please take Mr. White to the Great Hall for some

breakfast. You do eat real food right?" Michael shrugged.

Angel answered for him, "Yeah but it don't sustain vampires. My dad could hook him up with some blood later when he picks me up,"

"That would be great. So then would you three also inform Mr. Snape, Mr. Bell and the other Mr. Black she is ok. They were very worried about her," His blue eyes twinkled as he said this. They nodded then led Michael out of the room. Madame Pomfrey went back into her office, and Professor Dumbledore left the room.

Izzy looked down at the clothes she was wearing. It was the same out fit Lily lent her for the show. (Red and black plaid skirt and red spaghetti-strap tank-top and a black quarter jacket.) It was very dirty and torn up.

"I'm sorry Lils. I ruined your out-fit,"

"Nah," Lily waved her hand airily. "You were kidnapped. You had an excuse. But you HAVE to buy me a new one!" Lily said jokingly. Izzy and Angel laughed. Lily joined in their laughter. Izzy was home at last.

* * *

A/N: Hey Y'all! Ok. I hoped you liked it even though it was a filler chapter! I should have the next one up soon! I'm sorry for the long wait, I usually update every week, but I have exams this week and I have to focus on my school work. AND my copmuter was being stupid and wouldn't conect to the internet, or this would have been up days ago! But after this week I should have them every week. I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE LANGUAGE IN THIS ONE but I wanted Michael really pissed! HAHA! One more thing before you go and review! Cough Cough. 

DO YOU WANT MICHAEL TO STAY AT HOGWARTS FOR DAYS/WEEKS OR WANT HIM TO LEAVE. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!!!!!

1. Michael to stay for weeks.

2.Michael to stay for days.

OR

3.Michael to leave.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	23. Chapter 23:Not PMSing

Chapter 23

Not PMSing

_"Nah," Lily waved her hand airily. "You were kidnapped. You had an excuse. But you HAVE to buy me a new one!" Lily said jokingly. Izzy and Angel laughed. Lily joined in their laughter. Izzy was home at last._

* * *

"Izzy!" Regulus shouted when he came into the hospital wing. Izzy groaned she was almost asleep.

"What do you want?" Izzy said, her eyes still closed.

"We just wanted to see if you were ok," a fimiliar voice said. Izzy's eyes shot open. Yep, it was Xander. He, Regulus and Severus were all standing around her bed.

"Yeah I'm ok," Izzy said breathlessly, her eyes not leaving Xander.

"The word around the school is that you were bit by a vamp," Regulus said.

"Yep. Wanna see it?" Izzy said, her eyes finally came off of the Slytherin.

They all nodded, furiously. She gave a mischievous smile, then slowly tore away the white gauzed bandage that covered two small holes in her neck.

"That is wicked," Regulus said.

"That's bad ass," Xander said, nodding his approval. Severus didn't say anything, but he just nodded, staring at the flesh wound. When the doors opened and the Marauders and Michael came in.

"Dear brother, please don't irritate my friend," Sirius said and put his arm around Regulus. Regulus's face turned dark and shrugged off Sirius's arm. "Now, Now, Now." Sirius said shaking his head. "Don't be like that,"

"Come on guys let's get out of here," Regulus said in a dark voice while he glared at Sirius. Xander shrugged, then he and Severus followed Regulus to the door. Before Xander went out, like the other two, he turned around and said with a wink, "Get better." Then he shut the door softly. Izzy's heart melted. That wink could bring back the dead. (Don't worry the sexy beast will be back)

"So what's up with them?" Remus asked Izzy.

"They just wanted to see if I was ok,"

"I'm sure they did," James said darkly.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be..." But she was cut off by Lily, who had just came in with Angel.

"You guys are supposed to be at breakfast! Leaving Izzy to rest!" Lily was yelling at them.

"Well, Michael wanted to get the bullet out of his chest, he said it was hurting."

"Oh," Lily looked a little embarrassed and went quiet.

"What is all this yelling?" Madame Pomfrey walked in. "Don't you know that there are patients in here trying to rest?"

"Well, I was the one who was shot. And I was wondering if you could take the bullet out, it's starting to really hurt," he said rubbing his chest. She hesitated, then nodded.

"Here sit, sit." She sat him down on a bed near Izzy's. The Marauders sat themselves across of them, and Lily and Angel sat on Izzy's bed sides. "Please take off your shirt," Pomfrey instructed him. Michael looked down, and started to un-button his dark blue long-sleeved shirt. Then after he un-did his last button, he shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing a very toned, muscular torso.

"Chica. Your brother is hot," Angel whispered to Izzy.

"I have two words for you ummm and Ewwwww!" She said loud, and the Marauders looked over at them.

Lily whispered at Izzy too, not taking her eyes off of Michaels body, "Hun. She is right! He is FINE,"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! You two are sick! Sick I tell ya! Gross!" Izzy said, not looking at her brother. Madame Pomfrey was now wrapping up the wound. Michael winked at the two girls. They sighed, and thought about how good looking Michael was.

"Guys! Stop it! That's my brother!" Izzy said, putting her hands on her head, and squeezing her eyes shut. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Lily and Angel were bust up laughing at this point. Michael put back on his shirt, smiling to himself.

"Hey! What about me? Aren't I hot?" James said coming over by Lily, giving a sad face.

"Your cute," Lily said. "But look at Michael's muscles. That's hot."

"I've got hot Qudditch muscles. You just never seen them!"

"What's Qudditch?" Michael asked, as Madame Pomfrey went back into her office.

James almost fainted. "What's Qudditch?" he repeated the question in shock.

"Yeah that's what I said," Michael said looking confused.

"It's a sport played on broomsticks like soccer," Angel anwsered. "I've never seen a match before,"

"You-you've never se-seen a match before?" James said even more hysterical.

Angel shook her head. It was Sirius's turn to sit down.

"Played on broomsticks? Really that's cool! I want to watch one!"

"Well your in luck. There's a match tomorrow. You can watch one then and maybe Angel can come and watch one," Remus said.

"Sweet," Michael nodded.

"Ok. Now please can y'all get out! I'm really tired and you are taking my sleeping time!" Izzy said. She hadn't slept in a long time and she was getting grouchy with the lack of sleep.

"Merlin someone's PMSing" Peter said, but instantly regretted it. Izzy, Lily and Angel were all giving him death glares, and the other boys were backing slowly away from him, as if a bolt of lighting was about to strike down and hit him.

"You know what I hate?" Izzy said, looking as though she could kill.

"What do you hate?" Lily said.

"I hate it when guys assume that girls are PMSing when they get grouchy. Just because we are grouchy doesn't mean we are PMSing!" Izzy screamed.

"Ya! Really! You don't know how it's like. So say it like you do! It's terrible!" Angel put in.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Peter said right before he ran out of the room.

"We are just going to go now." Michael said, walking out with the other Marauders and Lily, and Angel. "I'll be back later sis."

They all walked out and shut the door behind them. Izzy felt relieved. She finally got to rest. She shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Iz. Izzy," Someone was trying to shake her awake. Too bad she didn't want to get up. She groaned and slapped at the person trying to wake her. "Isabella Renee White get your ass up now!" Now they did it. They had used her full name.

She opened her eyes glaring at the person, well it really wasn't a person it was a vampire. Her brother.

"What do you want Michael John White," She said, using his full name in return.

"I brought you lunch," He said, he had a tray of macaroni and cheese and a green liquid, she assumed was Kool-Aid. It was her all time favorite lunch.

"Thanks." She took it and started eating.

"What time is it?"

"One o'clock,"

"Where is everybody?" She said, noticing the lack of the Marauders and her chicas.

"They had classes, and Angel had to go home. Angelus brought me some food, so I ate."

"Do you know when the hell I'm supposed to get out of here?"

"I suppose soon. You look great to me,"

"Are you kidding me?" She said looking skeptical. "I have no make-up on and I've had little sleep. I look horrible!"

"I meant you look healthy, and.." He paused a second, it looked like he was trying to listen to something. "Your heart is doing great."

"Oh. Good, because I am going to be deeply bored here," She started to gulp down half of her lemon-lime Kool-Aid.

"Well, I've talked to Professor Dumbledore and he said that I could stay al Hogwarts for the week."

"So seven days?"

"Yeah. So that's next Monday,"

"But I want you to stay longer! I've missed you!

"I know I've missed you too. But it's probably good for me to leave. A vampire in a school full of people. It's like meals on wheels."

She laughed. "Ok. Fine," She finished her lunch and then pulled out her wand and made it disappear.

"That is so cool. I wish I could do magic. I so envy you!" He stated, looking amazed at the magic that she just preformed. She laughed again.

"Everyone envy's me,"

"Yeah I'm sure they do," He said sarcastically.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"The secret room in the Gryffindor common room. Well I'll let you sleep." He got up and walked out the door. She sighed she was alone and bored now. She had nothing else to do but sleep, so she fell asleep once more.

* * *

The next time she woke up it was dark outside.

"Your really beautiful when you sleep," a voice said from the left side of her bed. She sat up, really awake now. It was Xander.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly.

"I wanted to see you," He sat on her bedside and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Your so sweet." She said. Even though she and Sirius were dating, she couldn't help liking him. He was like an angel.

"So are you still complicated?" he said, putting a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Her stomach did a back flip.

"Well I'll always be complicated," She replied, she didn't want to break it to him.

"Will will you be my girlfriend? Because I like you alot,"

"Well..." But she was cut off by his lips on hers. His lips were warm, and soft. Her heart melted. She couldn't push him away. His lips then parted and was asking for permission to enter, she gave in feeling guilty and parted her own lips. His tongue went in her mouth and massaged her tongue. It felt really good.

Then a booming voice broke them apart, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

A/N:Hey y'all! Hope you liked it! So who's the person who caught them? Tell me who you think it is, and what you think about Xander and Izzy! Reviews please!

**Lupin OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	24. Chapter 24:The One with all the Bloody T

Chapter 24

The One with All the Bloody Talks

_"Well..." But she was cut off by his lips on hers. His lips were warm, and soft. Her heart melted. She couldn't push him away._

_His lips then parted and was asking for permission to enter, she gave in feeling guilty and parted her own lips. His tongue __went in her mouth and massaged her tongue. It felt really good._

_Then a booming voice broke them apart, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

_

Izzy whipped her head around, to see who had caught them. It was Angel. "We were just-" Angel put up a hand to silence her.

_I thought you were with Sirius?_

_I am...I don't know what I'm doing... he came in here and jumped me and...I'm so cunfused!_

_It's ok. We are going to get through this. First kick this out_. She nodded her head to Xander.

_Okay._

"Can you please leave us?" Izzy asked Xander. He nodded then left.

"What happened?" Angel sat on her bedside.

"Well he came in here and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I started to say no but then he started to kiss me, and then you walked in,"

"It didn't look like just a normal kiss. It looked like there was some french lessons going on in there,"

"I know. I shouldn't have let it get that far. I should have told him that I was with Sirius,"

"And that you are going to stay with Sirius. You know how it felt when you saw Candice kiss him. You can't turn around and break his heart, after you forgave him,"

"I know. I'm just so confused! I mean I love Sirius, and I like Xander. I can't say no to him."

"You just said it! You _love_ Sirius. Xander is just some school girl crush! You'll get over him. Plus he'll find someone else. There is a bunch of girls here!"

Izzy nodded,"Your right. Tomorrow I'm going to tell him no and that I'm with Sirius."

"I think that would be good. I'll come with you so you can stay strong."

"Thanks. I think I should talk to Sirius too. Tell him what happened. I don't want to lie to him,"

"That is a great idea," Angel said. "Look I'll be right here and I'll stay with you tomorrow. I heard that you're allowed to leave in the morning,"

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Well I talked to Michael before I came in here,"

Izzy nodded, "Night,"

"G'Night," Angel got off her bed and laid down on a different one, as Izzy snuggled down into her own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." A voice woke Angel up. She opened her eyes to see Remus standing over her.

"Morning," She mumbled. "What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"Well we came down to see Izzy, and I saw that you were here, so I decided to wake you,"

"Thanks," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime," He said turning a little pink. "Come on, Izzy is leaving today."

"I know!" She threw off the covers and went over to Izzy's bed, where she was getting checked one last time by Madame Pomfrey.

"Ok. You seem to be in good health again. You are free to go," Madame Pomfrey said and she left.

"THANK the LORD!" Izzy shouted and jumped out of bed and hugged Angel.

Let's go talk Xander. Angel nodded and they started to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" Michael asked them, as Izzy ignored everyone else in the room.

"We have some things to take care of...We'll meet you back in the common room in about..." Izzy looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes," Angel finished for her. Izzy nodded.

"Let's go." Then her and Izzy went to the Great Hall. He wasn't in there, but Regulus was.

"Hey Regulus." Izzy said, sitting down beside him.

"Hmmm?" He said, his mouth was full.

Izzy put her arm around him, "Where's your dear friend Xander?" He swallowed.

"Um...I think he went back to the common room,"

"What's the password?" Izzy asked, giving him a sweet face.

"Oh Hell no. I'm not telling a Gryffindor! I'm your friend but I'm not that naive!" Regulus said, taking another bite of his breakfast.

Izzy winked at Angel. _I have it!_

_Great!_

Izzy kissed him on the cheek, then gave it a few small slaps, not really hurting him. "Thanks darling!"

Regulus looked at her very confused. She took Angel's arm in her arm and walked out, going near the dungeons.

* * *

They were walking toward the common room, when Izzy spotted him very near it.

"Xander!" Izzy broke from Angel's arm and ran up to him.

"Hey baby,"

"We need to talk," She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into the nearest room. Angel right behind them. Izzy let him go and Angel shut the door.

"What's this about? Do you both want to...?"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Angel said.

Izzy shook her head clear of any good thoughts about him,"No I don't want to be your girlfriend. I _love_ someone else! Your just a crush...A very sexy crush..."

"Izzy!" Angel hit her on the arm.

"Right! I want to be with them and not you. I like you and your cute and nice and all but...I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry. Last night shouldn't have happened." Izzy looked down.

"No it's cool. I understand. I always knew that you had someone,"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"It was a dare. Regulus dared me that I couldn't kiss you and I said I could. So he owes me five galleons. But we can still be friends right?"

"I-Wh-Yeah. Friends," Izzy stuck out for him to shake it. Instead he waved lazily and left them alone in the room.

* * *

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Slytherins. Come on. Now we need to talk to Sirius,"

"Great!" Angel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then they ran up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room. Izzy said the password and they walked in finding James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Michael sitting there waiting for them.

"Your back," Michael said. He got up and hugged his sister.

"Hello to you too," She said, and she tore away from him, walking over and grabbing Sirius by the arm. "We need to talk," She started to drag him up to the boys dormitory.

"Wait a second you just got here. What the hell is going on guys?" Lily said, looking from Izzy to Angel to Sirius, who stopped. Sirius shrugged.

"This will just be a sec. I promise!" Izzy said and started to pull him up the stairs again. Lily opened her mouth, but Izzy didn't hear anything if she had said anything because she dragged him in his room and Angel shut the door. It was like De ja Vu.

"Well this is like De ja Vu." Angel said rolling her eyes. Izzy threw her arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. Angel cleared her throat. They broke apart.

"What's this all about? When you get to leave the hospital wing, you run away somewhere and then you come back and drag me up here and..." She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I want to tell you something. But I'm afraid that your going to be mad," She looked down at the floor.

"I won't be mad. I promise," He cupped her face with his big strong hands.

"Ok. Well last night I woke up and Xander was there. He started to talk about me being his girlfirend. I started to say no...but..." She sighed. "But he kissed me."

"Well that's ok. As long as he just kissed you. Cause that's what happened to me and Candice,"

"I know but I didn't push him away. I liked him too much," She said to her shoes.

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius said through clenched teeth and started to walk to the door. Angel stopped him.

"She's not finished,"

"I'm sorry. But I talked to him today, that's where I went. I said that I DON'T want to be his girlfriend and that I loved someone else."

"Wait did you just say love?" He asked her.

"Yes. I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too. I've never really loved anyone really..." Izzy cut him off with her lips on his. Angel cleared her throat again. They surfaced.

"Then he said it was all this bet your brother made with him,"

"Now I'm going to kill him!" He started to walk to the door again, but Izzy pulled him back.

"Don't. They are just Slytherins. You know how they are." She rubbed his arm softly.

"Fine." Sirius sat down with a grumpy look, and he crossed his arms.

"Come on. Michael is going to kill me if we are up here too long," Izzy pulled him back up. Then Angel led them downstairs.

"So are you guys going to tell us what the bloody hell is going on?" James demanded as they came back.

"Yeah. The Marauders are going to be pranking a couple of Slytherins..." Sirius replied as he grinned evilly.

The other Marauders high-fived, as Michael spoke, "Whose the Marauders?"

* * *

A/N:Hey y'all I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile...I've had TERRIBLE Writer's block! Anyway..I know most of you wanted xander to be with Izzy I'm sorry but Sirius and Izzy were ment to be! I'll find someone for Xander if you want! Thanks I have to go! Thanks to reviewers and all that...PLEASE REVIEW!

**Lupin OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	25. Chapter 25:Hogsmeade Then Full Moon

Chapter 25

Hogsmeade Then Full Moon

_"Yeah. The Marauders are going to be pranking a couple of Slytherins..." Sirius replied as he grinned evilly._

_The other Marauders high-fived, as Michael spoke, "Whose the Marauders?"_

* * *

It had become the weekend, and everyone was going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Izzy wanted to spend her whole day with Michael, because that would be one of the last days that she would be seeing him. He was leaving on Monday. Sirius wanted to spend the day with her, but he understood and instead was going to spend it with the Marauders, planning revenge on his brother and Xander. Lily wanted to stay at Hogwarts to work on school stuff. They decided all this Friday night, and then they all went to bed.

Izzy woke that morning, excited and a bit sad. She took a shower carefully working around her white bandage on her neck. Then she slipped into a pair of light blue jeans, and black wife-beater. She put on her dark make-up and changed the balls on her tongue ring from plain red ones to lime green ones. She looked in the mirror, and smiled. Izzy pulled her wet hair into two braided pig tails, that fell down barely past her shoulders. Her bangs fell into her face, she tucked them behind her ears. She went back into her room quietly, so she won't wake Lily. She pulled on her army boots and laced them up. She looked through her wardrobe trunk until she found her leather jacket and her red beanie. Izzy put on her jacket and pulled the beanie down on her head, to the edge of her eyes and the beginning of her braids. She carefully went down stairs, where her brother was waiting for her. He smiled at her, she smiled back. He was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans and plain white T-shirt, with a green army jacket un-done.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yep. Where's the other boys?"

"They left to get breakfast." Izzy nodded. That was so like them.

"Let's get breakfast and head out." Izzy said and then led him to the Great Hall. There were few people in there. The Marauders were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, near the teacher's table. Izzy went over and sat beside them.

"Sup guys," Michael said sitting beside them also. Sirius and James gave a little wave.

Peter squeaked a 'hi' and Remus politely said, "Good Morning," Izzy started eating. Michael then put some bacon on a plate for himself.

They ate breakfast, then the six of them went out, heading to Hogsmeade. Michael threw on some sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't out. It was a dark, cloudy day. It looked as if it would rain any minute.

"I've never been to a wizards village," Michael said with excitement in his voice.

"Like you've never seen Qudditch either," James rolled his eyes.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Michael said. "You are really good at flying,"

"I know," James said, messing up his hair.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage him,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked.

"It means you have a big head Prongsie," Remus chuckled.

"I _don't_ have a big head, and _don't_ call me Prongsie!" he scowled.

"Hey that reminds me. Full moon tonight," Sirius grinned. Remus groaned.

"What about full moons?" Michael asked curiously.

"Nothing." The five of them rang.

* * *

"Yeah. Sure." Michael said in a voice as if he didn't believe them, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

"We must part here," Sirius said in an overly dramatic voice, as they got to the village. "Men to Zonko's!" He pointed in Zonko's direction and they headed off.

"Where do you want to go to first?" Izzy asked him, putting her arm in his.

Michael shrugged, "You know where you're going."

"We'll just see where we get," She answered and then they walked forward, not really knowing where they would end up.

* * *

The two siblings walked around Hogsmeade stopping in few stores or pubs that look interesting. . Mostly they just talked, but the weirdest one they stopped in was store that had an old Gothic looking sign in front of the dark dusty windows. The sign read 'Dark Arts'.

"Let's go in," Izzy said. Michael shrugged. They walked in, a bell rang as the door opened. Michael shut the door behind them. It was a small store, with leather covered books covering the back wall on tall dusty shelves. On top of them looked like real skulls. There was a couple looking at the books, they're backs to Izzy and Michael. To the right were jewelry, of crosses, skulls, swords, chains, everything Izzy liked. Then to the left, there was a check out counter with a old bald man behind it. He had his arms crossed, staring at the couple at the back. Izzy dragged Michael over to the jewelry part of the store. She was checking out all the stuff, wanting to buy all of it. Then she heard her name, and she turned around. It was Xander, and a girl. They were holding hands.

"Hey Xander," She waved at him. "Who's this?" She pointed to the girl.

"This is Adi Ryan. My girlfriend," He anwsered. She nodded at Izzy. She was average height, with a tan complexion. She had wavy blonde hair, that fell just above her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes shone beautifully, being brought out with blue eye shadow and light eyeliner compared to Izzy. She was very pretty. Izzy also noticed Adi had a Ravenclaw scarf on.

"Hi. Xander talks about how nice you are," Adi said to Izzy. _He talks about me?_

"Thanks I guess," Izzy said to Xander. Xander just shrugged.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Xander nodded to Michael who was looking at a necklace, his back turned.

Izzy made a retching noise, "No. He is my big brother,"

"I've seen him around campus. Why is he here?" Adi asked.

"Just to take care of me. He is leaving Monday," Adi nodded.

"Hey Iz. Check this out," Michael called, not turning around.

"We've got to be going anyway. We are supposed to meet Regulus later." Xander said.

"Nice to meet you," Adi smiled.

Izzy smiled back, "And you," Then she turned to her brother as the couple left. "What?" He picked up a cross necklace by the chain with one finger. It was old looking, with a gothic look to it. It had a red round jewel in the middle of the crossing point. It was beautiful.

"I love it!" Izzy said, taking it from his hands. She looked at the price tag. She could afford it. She brought it to the counter, pulled out her money to pay for it. The old man just glared at her. "Something wrong?" She looked at him.

"I'm not taking your money. Get out of my store."

"Why?" Michael asked standing beside her.

"Because you are a muggle. I don't sell to muggles." He said in a cold voice.

"Well I'm a witch," Izzy said coolly.

"So? He is a muggle," He pointed at Michael.

Michael laughed, then flared his fangs, "Not a full muggle am I?" he asked. The mans eyes got big, and shook his head slowly. "Now take my sister's money, so we can leave." Michael crossed his arms. The man nodded and shakily took Izzy's money. Izzy took her new necklace and the two of them went out. Once they got outside they both started bust up laughing.

"You really shouldn't have done that," She said between laughs. She pocketed the necklace.

"I know but did you see his face?" He said, making his fangs going back up.

She nodded, "Priceless. Let's go into The Three Broomsticks." She said. He nodded. They made they're way over to the pub, before Izzy could open the door, two boys ran out. They were soaking wet and had no clothes on except boxers. Izzy did a double take and recognized that it was Xander and Regulus. She shook her head in amusement and then led Michael in. Most of the people in there was laughing. Izzy spotted the Marauders in the middle of the room, laughing the hardest and high-fiveing. Izzy and Michael made their way over to them. "Do I even want to know?" She asked them.

"No," Remus said. Beside them was Adi, who was also laughing.

"Thanks for getting them here Adi," James said.

"No problem. That was hilarious. But now I have to go find them. Later boys," She waved and walked out of the pub.

"So you've had your revenge?" Izzy asked Sirius. Sirius nodded, smiling at her. "Good,"

"Do we want to know?" Peter asked. The couple shook their heads. The six of them talked over a butterbeer, then went back up to the castle.

* * *

"I'll stay out with Izzy," Sirius said, as the five of them stood in front of the Whomping Willow. Izzy had to stay out while Remus changed, then the four of them would usually come out and they would run around, until the sun came up. They gave him a weird look. "To keep her company," James, and Peter shrugged then went into the Whomping Willow, where a waiting Remus would be.

"What do you really want me out here for?" Izzy faced him.

"I want to talk to you." He pulled her close to him, with his arms around her waist. "I don't want to keep this a secret anymore. I want to tell everyone. I want to do this is public, with out hiding." He kissed her on the lips.

"Me too. I was going to ask you sometime soon," She kissed him back.

"Ok. So tomorrow?" She nodded, then kissed him again. They heard a howl, Izzy waggled her eyebrows. "Here we go," he said. They broke apart, and transformed. Remus, James and Peter came out of the passage. Remus howled when he saw the two of them. Izzy howled at him back. _This was going to be a good night._ Izzy thought, as they all made their way into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I hate to say it but this story is going to end soon. I hope you all liked Adi. She's wicked awesome! Please review and thanks for all last chapters reviewers! I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry for being off weeks, I've been busy and then I couldn't think of anything...and GRRR! Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!

**LUPIN OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	26. Chapter 26:'Til Another Day

Chapter 26 

'Til Another Day

"Ok. So tomorrow?" She nodded, then kissed him again. They heard a howl, Izzy waggled her eyebrows. "Here we go," he said. They broke apart, and transformed. Remus, James and Peter came out of the passage. Remus howled when he saw the two of them. Izzy howled at him back. This was going to be a good night. Izzy thought, as they all made their way into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Izzy walked back into the common room around five in the morning with Sirius, James and Peter behind her. All of them exahasted. Remus had headed up to the Hospitial Wing. "Where were you four?" Micheal said, as they came in. He was sitting on a chair that was facing the back of the portrait. It looked as if he had been there awhile.

"Ummm..." James started to run his hands through his hair. Peter was backing up slowly, he was still terrified of him.

"Isabella Renee White. Tell me where you were," Micheal crossed his arms.

"Don't you full name me," Izzy crossed her arms right back at him.

"What were you doing out all night?"

"Something good. I promise,"

"I know you. Being out all night is never good for you," he scolded her. "I remember that one time you called me when you were at Angels and you were all mess-" She went over and put her hand over his mouth.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm going to sleep right now,"

"What was that about?" James whispered to Sirius. Sirius shrugged. The four of them went up to bed.

* * *

Izzy woke about an hour later, and decided to go down and talk to Michael. He was sitting in the same chair as before. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing, his face was very pale. Izzy thought for a second that he was dead. But then his eyes shot open. Of course, he was sleeping. He wasn't breathing, beacause vampires don't breathe.

"Come." He went over to the edge of the fire place and opened it. She walked in after him. She sat down on a couch. He started pacing in front of the couch she was on.

"I was outside...taking care of someone."

"Taking care of someone?" She nodded. "All night?" She nodded again. "Who?"

"Remus."

"Why? What's wrong with Remus?" She sighed.

"He's a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" She nodded.

"He gets lonely. So me, Sirius, James and Peter change into animals on full moon nights and then we run around with him, so he don't hurt himself,"

"You can change into an animal?" She nodded. He stopped pacing in front of her. "Show me." She shrugged and got up.

She transformed into a black wolf. Michael jumped back a step. She transformed back. "That was cool,"

She blew on her nails and wiped them on the shoulder of her shirt. "I know," Michael rolled his eyes. "By the way...I'm not that person anymore. You know I quit using drugs," she talked to her boots.

"I know. But you never know, you could have started again. You were pretty bad."

"I know. But I left that girl in the U.S. Angel and I swore we would never do drugs again,"

"Good," he side hugged her and kissed her temple.

"Later. I'm going to hang in the library with Lils," She started to walk away.

"I'm leaving tomorrow you know that right?"

She turned around, "Yeah," She sighed, then walked out.

Lily was waiting for Izzy when she came out. "Hey," Lily waved to her.

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked her.

"Yep."

Lily and Izzy went down to the library. They sat down at a table and started to work on their homework. Izzy pulled out her MP3 and started to listen to it, giving one ear bud to Lily, so she could listen too. They worked for about fifteen minutes, when someone sat across from them. They looked up, it was Adi. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked, getting out her own work.

"Nothing," Izzy replied, and continued working, but still paying attention to Adi and Lily.

"Just doing homework," Lily added.

"Sweet. I'm all done with mine."

"And I'm now done with mine," Izzy said slowly, as she wrote the last sentence of her Transfiguration essay.

"I've just finished also," Lily said, looking over her Charms essay.

"Sweet. So what do you guys want to do?" Izzy asked.

"Me included?" Adi asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know. We really don't know much about each other do we?"

"Well yeah. We officailly met yesterday. But you seem cool, so yeah you are included,"

Right Lily? Izzy asked her in Lily's head.

Lily nodded.

"What music you like?" Adi asked, noticing the MP3 player they were listening to.

"Rock." Izzy anwsered, turning it off.

"Pop and country. Rock is ok though," Lily said.

"I like rock too," Adi replied. "Actually I play the guitar."

"Really that's awesome! I play bass," Izzy said.

"I never knew that," Lily said.

"Yeah. Angel and I tried to make a band, but you can't make a band with drums and a bass guitar," Izzy rolled her eyes at the memory of them.

"Maybe we can all get together sometime and play?" Adi suggested.

"That would be sweet." Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and I could sing or something," Lily said, feeling left out that she couldn't play an instrument.

"Yeah! That would be wicked!" Adi agreed. They sat in the libarary for another hour and a half, planning out songs, and music. Izzy promised that she would owl Angel later about it. Then they headed down to lunch together. Adi parted from them, heading to the Ravenclaw table and sitting down. Lily sat down by James and Izzy sat next to Sirius. Izzy started putting food on her plate, when a voice whispered in her ear, "When are we going to tell them?"

She smiled as his voice made a shiver go down her spine. "Soon. After lunch, we'll go outside, hang out together and then we'll tell them," He nodded.

* * *

Lily sat down on the grass, letting James lay his head on her crossed knees. Remus and Peter sat down across from them. Michael leaned up against the tree in the shade, with his dark sunglasses on. Sirius and Izzy lagged behind, letting all of them sit down before they would drop the bomb.

"We've got something to tell you," Izzy said, stopping in front of them.

"What is it?" James asked, picking his head up from Lily's knee.

"Well..." Sirius put his arm around Izzy.

"Your pregnat?" Peter asked.

"No you dolt!" Sirius said, dropping his arm.

"They are dating," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" Michael asked.

"Well a few months," Izzy said.

Michael glared at Sirius, "You better be nice to my little sister,"

Sirius' face turned scared and he went behind Izzy with his hands on her shoulders, like a shield. "Your brother scares me," He whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes and shook off his hands from her shoulders. "He's not that scary,"

He shook his head in disagreement.

"Padfoot, he isn't scary," James said, getting up and slapping Sirius on the back.

"He is when your dating his little sister," Sirius replied. Everyone else laughed, including Michael.

* * *

"Bye Michael," the Marauders rang. It was the next day and Michael would be leaving. He waved to James, Remus and Peter. Then made a 'I'm watching you,' gesture to Sirius. Sirius gulped.

Michael hugged Lily, which James glared at. Then he moved on to Izzy, the very one he wanted to say goodbye to the least.

He hugged her so tightly, she thought she would burst. Then he let go. Izzy had tears in her eyes, that had nothing to do with the hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Izzy said.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too,"

"Be good,"

"Don't worry, I will." Izzy smiled.

"Until another day," He saluted to her.

She saluted back, " 'Til another day," She repeated softly. Then he swanked out of the Gryffindor common room. Izzy let a tear fall from her eyes. Sirius went over and hugged her.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again."

"I know." She smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. Then they all went down to their first period class of that day.

* * *

A/N: I'm SOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated like I nomally do! Whew! I've sooooooo busy, you would't even know it! Anyway, I'm probably going to have The Marauders and Izzy and Lily go to Angel's camp for spring break, I want to know: Do you guys want Xander, Adi, and Regulus to go or anyone else or just one of them? WHAT? I WANT TO KNOW! By the way...What do you guys think of Adi? Like her? Anyway...Thanks for all last chapters reviewers and please review this time! Oh! And there should be al least...2 more chapters and an epilouge!

**LUPIN OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	27. Chapter 27:Easter Break

Discliamer:Nope deffinatly NOT mine! JKR owns it all! I'm just a author with a computer and an imgination!

* * *

Chapter 27

Easter Break

_"Until another day," He saluted to her._

_She saluted back, "'Til another day," She repeated softly. Then he swanked out of the Gryffindor common room. Izzy let a_

_tear fall from her eyes. Sirius went over and hugged her._

_"Don't worry, you'll see him again."_

_"I know." She smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. Then they all went down to their first period class of that day_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Michael left, and Izzy was doing fine with out him. Yeah, she missed him, but no more than usual. What Izzy was more concerned about was Easter break. It was coming in three days. She wrote Angel, seeing if

she could come there but she hadn't got a reply for three days now. She really hoped she could go. This was Izzy was

thinking about as she was sitting in the common room with Sirius, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. They

weren't saying anything. They were just staring into the fire, enjoying each others company. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap.

"Do you hear that?" Sirius sat up straighter.

"It's probably nothing," Izzy said, pulling him back. Tap tap tap.

"There it is again," Sirius said looking around.

"You're being Paranoid."

"No I'm not. Don't you hear that tapping?"

"No." Sirius kept looking around, then he found the source of the tapping.

"Aha! Paranoid am I?" Sirius smiled, getting up to get the letter from the small white and brown barn owl at the window. He

untied the parcel and patted the owls head, before it headed off into the night.

"Who is it for?" Izzy turned to him. He sat back down on the couch.

"You." He handed it to her. She grinned, and pulled her legs into Indian style sitting position. She opened it and started to

read.

_Hey chica! _

_It's me! (Duh. Who else would it be?) Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I had to ask my dad and he was on a _

_business trip thingy and didn't get back until this morning. He said he'd love to have you, and that since the camp is going to _

_be closed this week (for holiday reasons) then you can bring anyone you want. Could you ask Remus for me? Thanks chica! _

_I hope he can go. Sigh. He is so damn sexy. Sorry off topic...anyway. Just send me a list of the people coming okay? Ok! _

_Love ya always!_

_Angel _

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked, trying to sneak a peek at the letter. Izzy pulled it from him.

"Angel,"

"What's it say?"

"Well I'm allowed to go there for Easter break,"

Sirius let out a sad sigh, "But I wanted to spend break with you,"

"Well good thing I'm allowed to invite anyone I want." He grinned and kissed her on the lips. She starting kissing him back. He

was really getting into it when she pulled away. "Well it's getting late. I'm going to bed, m'kay?" She stood up.

He glared at her, "You did that on purpose,"

She winked at him and blew him a kiss then silently went up the stairs to her dorm. He sighed then went up to bed himself.

When Izzy got up there, Lily was lying on her stomach, with her feet on her pillow crossed, and was reading.

Izzy got into her trunk and changed to her pajama's. Then climbed unto her own bed.

"Guess what?" Izzy asked Lily.

"No clue," Lily anwsered, putting her book mark in her book and setting it down on the top of her trunk.

"Angel said that I could come over for Easter holiday's aannnddd," She dragged out the word 'and' for effect, "I can invite

anyone, so you better be coming!"

"Oh Heck yeah!" She gave Izzy a high-five. "Defiantly the Marauders,"

Izzy nodded and laid back on her bed, and pulled the covers on top of her. "Maybe Adi can come,"

"Yeah and then I'll have to ask Xander too," Lily nodded. "I'll ask them tomorrow,"

"Night,"

"G'Night,"

"Nox," Lily flicked her wand and the light went out.

* * *

The next three days felt like they dragged on and on. Izzy couldn't wait to go to Angel's. Adi, Xander, the Marauders and Lily

were all allowed to go to Angel's. Then finally Saturday came, and everyone floo-ed to the main cabin at the camp. The boys

were to stay in one cabin and the girls in the one across from them.

"Angel! What the hell did you do to your hair?" Izzy practically screamed when they first arrived.

"Stupid dumb skank made me dye it back!" Izzy was taken aback that Angel would say that about her mom. Angel really liked

her mom. She was the cool and nice one, that you could tell your secrets to.

"Wha-?" But before Izzy could get the rest out, Angel had already anwsered.

"Kohler. She freaking made me dye me hair blond, beacuase mine wasn't my 'real hair color,' " She made quotations with her

fingers for the last part.

"That's stupid!" Izzy replied throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Tell me about it!"

"Who is Kohler?" Lily asked.

"Our principal at our school," Angel replied. "She's a real bi...let's just put it this way she's not very nice,"

"I like it," Remus said, running his hands through it.

"Thanks," Angel looked down at her shoes, smiling.

"Wait black wasn't your natural hair color?" Peter asked, while Sirius and James were snickering behind him.

Angel shook her head, "I wish it was though. I'm not a Barbie." She rolled her eyes, holding up a starnd of her newly dyed

hair.

"So is yours naturally black?" Adi asked Izzy.

"Yeah, Thank the lord!" Izzy put out a sigh, and wiped her head of fake sweat.

"Oh just rub it in why don't you?" Angel said acidly.

"By the way...this is Adi, and Xander. The ones I've been telling you about," Pointing to Xander and Adi.

"We've met before," Xander said, looking at Angel.

"Vaguely," Angel replied, then stuck out her hand to Adi, "Nice to meet you,"

Adi took it and shook it, "I've heard good things about you."

"Well that's good. Usually it's the total opposite," Adi laughed.

"So I heard that you play guitar?" Angel asked.

Adi nodded, "Yep, for about seven years now,"

"Sweet, we'll have to hear some it after we get moved in. Boys got cabin five and we've got cabin eight,"

* * *

Once they all got situated, the girls wanted to practice music, so the Marauder's were stuck hanging out with

Xander. Sirius just sat in the cabin on his bed, glaring at him. When finally, "Do you have a staring problem?"

"Nope." Sirius said in a cold voice.

"Then why do you insist on looking at me?"

"Because I feel like it!" Sirius said standing up and walking out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Xander asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Peter anwsered.

* * *

It was about eight when Sirius returned with a good idea. "So you guys want to have a little fun with the girls?" He

asked to the marauders rather than Xander.

But Xander anwsered anyway, "Hell yeah! What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that we can play strip poker!" He said, still ignoring Xander. He pulled out a deck of playing cards.

"Sounds like fun!" James waggled his eyebrows. Sirius smiled widely. They put on extra layers and started heading over to

the girls cabin. When they got to the door they could hear sweet music. Xander opened the door with out knocking. The

music instantly stopped, followed by, "Xander!" The marauders stepped over the thresh hold to see the couple kissing. Sirius

made gagging motions behind them, when finally they let go of each other. Izzy went over and hit Sirius playfully on the arm

for making fun of her other friends.

"Well hello to you to you too!" he said playfully, then he kissed her on the forehead.

"We wanted to know if you ladies wanted to play strip poker?" James said, using his 'charming' voice.

"Love to." Angel anwsered.

"Yeah, let us just clean up," Adi said, as she started putting away her guitar in it's case. The girls put away all their music and

instruments and then, they all sat in a circle. Sirius pulled out his deck of cards, and passed them out.

* * *

Within three hours, Lily was down to her under garments; James was down to his boxers; Remus had boxers and a

shirt on; Adi had only lost shoes, socks and jeans; Xander had lost his jacket and boots; Angel and Izzy had been down to

their jeans and bras; Sirius was completely naked, being covered by a pillow and Peter had quit after the losing the first

round.

"Can we quit now?" Sirius complained. . "It's cold,"

"Your the one you suggested the game Padfoot," James pointed out.

"Shut it. I want to play something else now!"

"I think we should this games no fun anymore," Xander said, throwing in his cards. Everyone else followed suit. Sirius

grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly, as did everyone else, but Sirius moved the fastest.

"Why not just call it a night?" Angel said, "I mean we have a whole week to be playing games," Everyone agreed to that and

then they went to their own cabins after a few of sweet 'good nights'.

* * *

The next few days went by fast, only because days go by fast when people are having fun. They swam a lot in the

lake in the day time, and also played a lot of teenage games at night, like, I never; spin the bottle; truth or dare and things

like that. On Easter they didn't get anything big, just a bunch of candy that they ate most of the day. Izzy's heart filled with joy

when she got a letter from Michael, saying he was doing fine and had found work and everything and was just wishing her a

Happy Easter.

The girls also played a lot, considering this would be the only time they could all practice together. Well at least as

long as school was in session. But after school, the four of them decided they could play gigs to pay for their extra schooling

they would take. "You know what would be fun?" Izzy asked the girls as they all were laying down to go to sleep the night

before the last day.

"What?" Adi asked.

"I think we should play at Hogwarts for our first gig. Like on the last day of school dance thing." Izzy replied, turning over from

her back to her stomach, holding her chi up with two stacked fists.

"That would be cool. But number one: we don't have a 'last day of school dance', and number two: Angel won't be able to

come," Lily replied, counting them off on her fingers.

"Yeah," Angel agreed sadly, fluffing her pillow.

"Well since your Head Girl, and James is Head Boy, maybe you guys can convince Dumbledore to let us have a dance, and

Izzy can talk to him about Angel." Adi flopped down on her bed, across from Lily.

Izzy nodded. "I don't know..." Lily said slowly.

"Oh, Come on it would be fun!" Angel said.

"I'll talk to James tomorrow about it, and see what he thinks,"

"Sounds great," Izzy said, as Angel turned out the light and found her way through the dark (though it was easy for her) to

her bed.

* * *

"RUN PADFOOT!" James yelled to Sirius who was dodging a water balloon that was thrown by Angel. They were

having a water fight, Boys vs. Girls, by the lake.

Xander squirted Izzy in the back with a water gun. Izzy turned around, with her hands behind her back, and a wicked grin on

her face, "Big mistake!" She yelled and dropped about five balloons on his head, drenching his hair. He wiped his eyes, and

starting spraying her with more water. She squealed and ran from him, he chased her. She kept running until she ran right

into Lily, who was running from Sirius and James. The three guys had them cornered. The girls shut their eyes and winced,

waiting for the bombardment of water to come but it never did. All they felt was little drops of water. They opened their eyes

to see all three of the boys soaking, and Angel and Adi behind them laughing, holding empty buckets. Lily and Izzy ran

around the boys to escape their wraith and to thank their saviors. when suddenly Remus came out of no where and threw a

bucket of water at the four of them. They all squealed. The other Marauders and Xander high-fived him. The girls whispered

to each other, making a 'plan' then just walked away. The boys stood there confused on why they would just leave the battle

field. But then realized they hadn't left at all, but had went and got ammo and snuck up behind them, where the girls soaked

them. And the boys helplessly surrendered.

"Girls rule and boys drool," Adi said in a sing-song voice. Sirius flipped her the finger.

Izzy gasped, "Awwwwww! You did the bad finger! Shame on you!" She sounded like a little kid. She shook her head. "Stick

out your hand,"

Sirius blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Stick your hand out,"

"Why?" Sirius said, as he slowly stuck his left hand out.

Izzy smacked it as hard as she could. "That's why!" She smiled as he whimpered in pain. "Oh suck it up. I don't date babies,"

"B-b-but that hurt!" He pretended to sob. She just shrugged and gave him an 'I'm sorry look'.

Lily rolled her eyes, and decided that it would be the best time to talk to James. She pulled him aside from the laughing, wet

group of friends.

"What?" James asked as she dropped his hand.

"The girls think we should have a dance at the end of this year and that we should play as the band,"

"That's a great idea!"

"But we have to talk to Professor Dumbledore to get him to do it, since we are Head Boy and Girl,"

"Don't worry I'm persuasive." She rolled her eyes, "Hey I got you didn't I?"

She laughed, "Only after hmmm..." She tapped her fore finger to her chin, and looked up, as if she was thinking, "seven

years,"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But the most important thing is that I got you right?" She said, taking her hand in his and cupping her chin

with his other. She looked into his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes," She said and stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey! Prongs! Stop romancing and get your butt over here! We are having a re-match!" Remus yelled. The two of them

looked at one another and gave each other a wicked grin, before running off for another battle.

* * *

That night the sleeping arrangements were different, they were all going to be sleeping up on a hill not far from the

main cabin, underneath the stars. Even though Faith and Angel said against it, they slept boy, girl. It's not like they were

going to do stuff up there.

"I can't believe they thought that we would all do each other or something," Angel said, mortified. They were walking up to

their spot, with sleeping bags in one hand and a lit wand in the other.

"Yeah I mean come on. We aren't going to do it in front of everyone, that's just creepy," Lily added. The rest just kind of

nodded or shrugged.

"Here it is. Best spot in the whole world," Angel said stopping. Remus conjured up a tarp to lay down, in case the grass got

wet, then everyone stared picking spots. They all got laid down and situated. Izzy was staring at the stars, with her hands to

her sides, when someone grabbed her hand to her right. She looked over, Sirius. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He

picked up her hand, that was entangled with his own and raised it to his mouth and kissed it gently. He looked up at the

stars, laying their hands back down on the ground. She kept looking at him smiling. Then she sat up a little leaned over and

kissed him on the lips with a sweet sugary kiss. Then laid back down to go to sleep.

* * *

A/N:Hey y'all! OMG! IT's been MONTHS!! And I'm SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated before then. Well I tried to make this one longer...but I doubt it is. Um...I'm typing my butt off to get the next chapter up by either later tonight or tomorrow, I really hope that it's tonight! I feel so bad for not updating in a while, but I had a lot of stuff to do, you know:LIFE! lol. So I hope you like this chappie and I'll have the next one up soon! Thanks!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	28. Chapter 28:The Dance and Birthday

Chapter 28

The Dance and Birthday

_He picked up her hand, that was entangled with his own and raised it to his mouth and kissed it gently. He looked up at the stars, laying their hands back down on the ground. She kept looking at him smiling. Then she sat up a little leaned over and kissed him on the lips with a sweet sugary kiss. Then lay back down to go to sleep._

* * *

After asking just once, very politely, by Lily and James, Dumbledore agreed for the dance. Lily then told him about the band put and he was thrilled. "Of course! We would love to hear you guys play at the dance!"

"But sir what about Angel?" Lily pushed slightly, hoping her luck would hold out.

"She can come," She looked up at Dumbledore, his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Thank-you!" Lily said.

"But you two have to take care of everything," He said sternly.

"Oh we promise!" James smiled at him.

"Ok then, get going. I suppose you have a lot of planning to do!" The couple nodded and then headed out of his office where Izzy waited.

"So?" She asked them.

"He said yes to everything!" Lily grabbed Izzy's arms.

"Even Angel?" Lily nodded franticly. They started jumping up and down.

James just looked at them, "Yeah..." he said slowly, "I'm just going to let you guys do that,"

"So Izzy about Sirius's birthday...you got him the right one right?" James asked her, once they stopped, and they started walking back to the common room.

"Yes James. We've been through this like a thousand times! Trust me! I grown up with muggles I think I would know!"

"Ok!" James said putting his hands up in defense, "I was just making sure," Lily eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you guys getting him?"

"Oh...This and that," James answered.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed.

"Oh Come on, Iz. You can tell me, I won't tell," Lily turned her back to James to face Izzy. James was making hand gestures, and mouthing _NO! NO! NO!_

Izzy shrugged, "You'll have to find out when you give it to him! Well you guys have a lot of stuff to do! Bye!" Then she ran off before Lily could even open her mouth. James smiled innocently and started talking about the dance.

* * *

"Hey baby," Sirius said, as Izzy came walking in the common room.

"Don't call me baby," Izzy said making a face at the name.

"Not even on my birthday?" He cocked his head and gave her a face. She shook her head.

"Nope."

"So what did you get me for my birthday?"

"I'm not allowed to tell. It's a surprise!" She said.

"I hope it's more for you and not me," He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She smacked him playfully on the chest, "Who told you? I'm going to have to kill them," She smiled at him.

His eyes got wide and his smile got wider, "You got a sexy outfit? For me?"

"No silly, it's for me!" She winked at him.

His smiled cockily. She sniggered. He really thought he was getting that, as if! Remus came down the steps; he looked at Izzy and nodded to the door. She nodded back. "Sorry Sirius, I have to go. I'll be right back though," She added to the look on his face. She walked over to Remus and they headed out toward the kitchens, where James was to meet them.

"Okay, everything is ready. I put it outside like you said, and James should have the food all ready," Remus said as they rounded the corner.

"Sounds great!" They walked into the kitchen and found James holding a cake, which said: _Happy Birthday Padfoot!_ And the candles were shaped like seven and a one.

"Okay. Izzy you go ahead and take this out, and Lily and Wormtail are already outside. Remus make sure she don't drop it"

"Hey!" Izzy said, but James ignored it.

"and I'll get Sirius to come out."

Remus nodded as Izzy took the cake from James' hands, glaring at him.

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Sirius and James came out unto the grounds.

"Prongs! There are no naked girls out here!" Sirius said, not noticing his three friends standing with gifts and cake. "Hey! Cake!" He said running over to Izzy who was holding it. Lily and Izzy rolled their eyes, as the boys laughed.

After they all sang Happy Birthday and ate cake, then it was time to open presents. "Mine first!" Lily said, handing him a small package. He ripped it open; it was a small red velvet box.

"It's just a box," Sirius said stupidly.

Lily smacked her forehead her eyes, "Open it," She sighed.

He did and gasped, it was a beautiful gold watch. "It's great Lils!" He took it out and put it on, it fit perfectly.

"Well I heard that it was tradition to get a watch when you turn of age," Sirius nodded, keeping his eyes on the watch on his wrist.

"Well Padfoot," James started, "This one is from all of the Marauders. We all pitched in, and Izzy picked it out for you," He turned and pointed behind him, Remus and Peter rolled something over to him that was covered with a white tarp. Sirius' eyes lit up. He ripped the tarp off and his smile got really big. He started jumping up and down like a kid who just received a bag full of candy. It was a brand new black and red with yellow flames licking down the side, motorcycle.

"Oh MY GOD! I LOVE IT GUYS! THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH!" He went around and hugged all of them (kissing Izzy). After Sirius calmed down Izzy told him that it could fly too. It started all over again.

Sirius took everyone on a ride, Izzy was last (but her ride was longer than everyone else's). "Thanks! I really love it!" He screamed over the roar of the bike, and the wind.

"Your welcome!" Izzy screamed.

Sirius and James put the bike in the Gryffindor locker room, hoping it would be safe there. Izzy went back inside and sat by the fire, and started reading a book. Sirius and James came in. Izzy didn't notice Sirius giving James a look to go upstairs to leave them alone. James silently went up the steps.

"So...where's this other present that you were going to give me," He said sitting beside her.

"You know I was joking right?" She said, shutting the book, not even caring where she was.

"W-what? Joking? You aren't supposed to play with a mans feelings like that!"

She gave him a puppy dog look, "I'm sorry," she rubbed his arm. "Can this make up for it?" She leaned in closer and lifted his chin with her finger and kissed him so thoroughly that of he was standing up, he would have fell because his legs turned to rubber. It was like electricity, shocking him through his whole body. She kept this going for a few minutes when they finally broke apart. "Wow," He whispered. She sat back in her original position smiling to herself.

She got up and left him, like she always did. But he didn't care this time, that kiss could have lasted him the rest of the month. "Happy Birthday to me,"

Three days later, at eight thirty (at night), Izzy was putting on her make up to get ready for the dance. She was wearing faded jeans that had the knees ripped out and was fraying at the bottom, and a baby tee that had a jewel outline guitar on it. She wore black flip flops instead of shoes and put on her regular make-up, but instead of the usual ponytail she left all her hair down, going for the rocker look. Angel, who was beside her had her hair half up and half down, her make up wasn't as dark because it looked bad with blond hair. Angel was wearing light jeans, (though Izzy's were lighter) and black shirt that had white eighth notes that looked like hearts (instead of circles) all over and good looking shoes. Lily decided to put her hair all the way up, and light make-up, she never really liked make up anyway. She wore a red mesh shirt under a plain black tee, (Izzy let her borrow these) and just random jeans she pulled out of the closet. She put on her red flip flops to match the mesh shirt. Adi put on heavy make up and left her hair down. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a red skull in the left corner, over a red long sleeved shirt, and dark denim jeans. She was also wearing shoes like Angel.

"Everyone ready?" Lily asked. They nodded a reply. They stood in a circle, the girls grabbed each other's hands, to steady them for the stunt they were about to put on.

"Alright so let's rock this thing!" Angel said. They all gave a scream and let their hands drop. Izzy and Adi grabbed their guitars and they all walked in the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. The dance wasn't formal, so mostly everyone wore jeans and T-shirts. The students cheered as the girls walked in. Izzy, Lily, Angel and Adi walked on stage. Lily stood at the mike; Angel took a seat behind her drum set; Izzy and Adi plugged in their guitars. They had already known what the were going to play a head of time, so they started in. Izzy, Angel and Adi started playing a up beat song, and then Lily started singing:

"The weekend's almost done

The week has come and gone.

And I don't know why,

I can't stop moving

Whenever I look around

I see something going on

It's all going so fast

I can hardly catch my breath.

So I stop and think┘.

I just need to, fast slow down, stop and thing, give me time to breathe Yeah, I need time, and I need space.

No.

I need to live. To live. Oh on last time talk I need to love.

Whenever your around me

I feel like time is standing still

Like your not going anywhere.

But in the end I know

Time is going fast

I need to stop┘

just need to, fast slow down, stop and thing, give me time to breathe Yeah, I need time, and I need space.

No.

I need to live. To live. Oh on last time talk I need to love." They stopped playing. Everyone stopped dancing and starting cheering.

"Hello Hogwarts!" Lily shouted into the microphone. Everyone yelled. Lily turned around smiling at the other girls. "So our last day is tomorrow so let's make tonight fun!" Everyone screamed in reply. Lily nodded to the girls as they started the next song, it was slower than the last song, but still fun to dance to, Lily started singing:

"People always tell me

That I should get over you

But now I'm saying:

LET ME BE

Sometimes I know I should

But the look you give me

Just takes my breath away

One single Rose

One single kiss

Three little words

Mean so much bliss

So

Go to the ends of the earth and back

And tell me

Are we meant to be

Baby?

Would you Go to the ends of the earth and back

To find Me?

Find me

Go Far.

Go-- Far

Go to My world

Go to the ends

Go far away

Come Find me

Are you ready

Are you ready for me?

Go to the ends of the earth and back

And tell me

Are we meant to be

Baby?

Would you Go to the ends of the earth and back

To find Me?

Find me

Go Far.

Go-- Far"

Adi went into a guitar solo that lasted for about of a minute, the people on the dance floor started rocking to it.

"Would you

Go to the ends of the earth and back

To find Me?

Find me

Go Far.

Go-- Far--" And the song ended. The four friends played a five more fast songs were everyone cheered at the end of each, then they played a slow song, just because every dance has a slow song, with a two minute music intro, and started going faster, just a little when Lily started:

"I used to be the girl

Who hid from the world

The girl who had no friends

The girl that couldn't bend

But Now I see

What I could be

So I strum this old guitar and listen

So I play this old guitar

And listen to the melody

That's playing inside of me

So I chord this old guitar

And play the barcodes

Gently making music

So I strum this old guitar

And all I got is a matchbook pick

And an Amp that just don't kick.

My old guitar saved me

Now I can be

The girl with friends

The girl that can bend

The girl that isn't hiding

So I play this old guitar

And listen to the melody

That's playing inside of me

So I chord this old guitar

And play the barcodes

Gently making music

So I strum this old guitar

And all I got is a matchbook pick

And an Amp that just don't kick.

The Sound

In Me

It's Like

It comes

Alive

And play the music.

So I play this old guitar

And listen to the melody

That's playing inside of me

So I chord this old guitar

And play the barcodes

Gently making music

So I strum this old guitar

And all I got is a matchbook pick

And an Amp that just don't kick."

Then Lily ended it by saying instead of singing, "Strum this old Guitar,"

The couples broke away and clapped at the song.

"Well this is it! Hope you have a good year next year cause we won't be back!" Lily said. Adi strummed her stings for effect, and the band walked off the stage. Everyone clapped again, then started filing out of the Great Hall and headed to bed. Xander, James, Sirius and Remus were waiting for them as they came down. Sirius greeted Izzy with a kiss.

"Ewww," He said as they broke apart, "You are all sweaty," She just laughed. None of the guys kissed their girlfriends, after that comment. But they did congratulate them.

"That was awesome!" James high fived each of them.

"Totally wicked!" Remus added. Xander nodded in agreement. That was so him, quiet and cool. They all walked back to their common rooms talking about their music. Angel had called her dad to come get her, about five seconds after she hung up, Angelus appeared in a poof of black smoke. They said their good-byes, and then they headed up to their last night in their dormitories.

* * *

A/N: So here is the last chappie! But there is a Ep. coming so don't fret! Ok I should have it soon. I hope you liked it and the songs were ALL wrtten by my chica:Angel Jade! I love ya! I didn't know how the songs would sound, so I made up the beats to 'em how I so they would fit with the lyrics. Great job btw on the songs girl! Anyway...I hope you liked it and please review the Ep. is coming soon! :( It's ending.

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

"We've had some good times, here haven't we?" Sirius' voice came from downstairs.

"Defiantly going to miss this place," Remus' voice came in.

"Yeah remember all of our pranks?" James asked.

"Good times, good times," Sirius said. Izzy could just imagine the smirks on all of their faces. She clomped her way down the steps.

"Morning boys," She said, coming over and standing behind the back of the couch where the four Marauders were sitting.

"Morning," They rang back to her.

"So last day. Got any prank ideas?" She asked with mischievous look on her face.

"Well I think we should do something on the teachers," James replied. The other boys nodded.

"Never had one on ALL the teachers. It's going to be great. And they can't get us for it," Remus said with a smile.

"I like your thinking Moony and Prongs. So...any ideas?"

"Well..." Sirius said, and then whispered their plan in her ear. Her smile went even bigger.

"I love it,"

"I knew you would," She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Ewwww. Get a room," Peter said. Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Doesn't that bother you when you guys are making out?" James asked, looking close at her piercing.

Sirius opened her mouth, but Remus answered instead, "You don't really notice,"

"What?! You've been kissing my girl? Moony I'm hurt! You could have asked!"

"Hey! I'm not just a play thing to share with your buddies!" Izzy crossed her arms.

"No I have never kissed Izzy," Remus said.

"Then ho-?" Sirius looked confused, as they both ignored Izzy's comment.

"Angel." He said.

"Oh. Never mind then," Sirius shrugged.

Izzy growled her throat, "Boys!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"What did they do now?" Lily asked, coming down the steps, and standing beside Izzy.

"They think I'm a play toy!" Lily glared at them.

"That's not what I mea- hey you guys are wearing the same thing!" Sirius said, looking them both up and down.

"So?" Lily crossed her arms. Izzy and her were both wearing dark colored jeans and black cami's with a red long sleeve, very low cut shirt underneath.

"We wanted top wear the same thing on the last day of school," Izzy said crossing her own arms.

"Come on Izzy, let's go," Lily grabbed Izzy's upper arm and led her out of the common room.

Peter sighed, "Girls are so confusing," The other boys nodded.

"Come on guys we've got planning to do if we want to make this by dinner," James smiled wickedly.

"I can't believe him!" Lily exclaimed as Izzy finished telling Lily the entire story.

"I know! But I can't stay mad at him forever. He is a boy, and boys say dumb things,"

"Still," Lily said as they rounded the corner almost knocking over Regulus and Severus.

"What about boys saying dumb things?" Regulus shot.

"See what I mean?" Izzy rolled her eyes, "They don't know any better," Lily nodded, avoiding Severus' eyes.

"See you two at dinner," Izzy nodded at them, pulling Lily along. They glared back, not getting over Izzy's statement about boys, then they kept walking.

"So the Marauders coming up with a prank for the end of the year?" Lily asked, Izzy nodded, "You know what it is?"

"Maybe," Izzy sang.

"Come tell me,"

"I can't. But I can tell you it's going to be good,"

Lily sighed, defeated, as Izzy pushed the door open to the Great Hall. They ate breakfast and headed to their first class of the day, where the teacher let them mess around. This happened not only in first period, but every period. Considering they were graduating and leaving the school, they had nothing to learn.

So they were left to goof off the rest of the day. The group of friends, sat by their usual tree during Care of Magical Creatures class. "I'm going to miss this place," Sirius sighed.

"Me too," Remus agreed.

"Ditto," Izzy said.

"What's ditto mean?" Peter asked. They all laughed. "I'm being for real," He said, knowing better than to say 'I'm serious'.

"It means the same thing," Lily answered him.

"Oh. Then Dito,"

"Let's leave something," Remus said.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Like a mark," Remus said, standing up.

"Yeah," Izzy said sanding also, she pulled out a pocket knife and handed it to Remus. He opened it and carved his initials in the tree.

"Good idea." James shot up too. Remus handed him the knife, and James wrote his in. And handed it to Peter, he did his also. Lily carved hers by James's and handed it to Sirius, who did his and handed it off to Izzy. Izzy started to put hers by Sirius but then started to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Lily asked.

"His initials are 'S.O.B'," Izzy said between giggles.

"So?" Sirius said looking offended.

" 'Son of a Bitch'," Izzy finally stopped.

"It's true though!" Sirius said, as everyone started laughing too. Then when everyone finally calmed down, Izzy put hers by Sirius's. Then the bell rang and Sirius put his arm around Izzy kissing her temple, as they went back inside.

Their best part of the day, came when dinner time came. Everyone was eating fine when,"I'm a chicken," rang through the hall. Students looked up at the teachers table, as Professor Dumbledore stood up and clucked like a chicken. Everyone started to laugh. Then McGonagall stood up and acted like an owl. Next Professor Slughorn started acting like a dog, going around on all fours, barking at the other teachers. Then all of the teachers, were up and acting like different animals and the rest of the hall was burst with laughter.

"I love it!" Lily screamed over the commotion to the boys. They nodded to her, too busy laughing. Many people were crying it was so funny. It was about ten minutes, until the charms wore off and McGonagall and Dumbledore took the Marauder's to Dumbledore's office.

They didn't come back to the Great Hall. So when dinner was over, Izzy and Lily went back to the common room to wait up for them. Lily was getting worried, and the train was going to be leaving soon. When finally they came back.

"What happened?" Izzy asked, hugging Sirius.

"Nothing. They just talked to us about how good that charm was and how advanced it was and how good we are," Sirius boasted.

"Not like they could have expelled you or anything," Lily put in. James nodded. Then the boys went upstairs to grab their bags.

"Let's go," Sirius said. They all nodded and walked out of the common room and boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. Well for at least some of them...

Remus John Lupin threw his luggage untop of the rack above him. He sat down and snuggled into the corner closing his eyes. Thinking about the last time he was on the Hogwarts Express, until he fell alseep, within three minutes.

* * *

HEY Y'all! It's me! Cho Raven Black! So Here is the Last chapter. I hope you all like it! I hope you enjoyed my story as I did writing it! Please review and tell me if you like it! Sorry I have put this up for the longest time but my computer was being fixed. THANKS to the reviewers, who have stuck by me! I know that they should have left in the morning, but I didn't want it that way, so put that in your juice box and suck it! Alright well I have to go now! FAREWELL! AND PLEASE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!

LUPIN OUT!

CHo Raven Black:D


End file.
